Pokemon: El viaje de un Entrenador
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: Un chico que ama a los Pokemons por igual, cuyo deseo es aprender todo lo que pueda de ellos junto con el deseo de viajar por el mundo junto con el apoyo de su mentor y sus fieles Pokemons para si alcanzar su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon


"Insertar aquí las palabras" voz normal

'Inserte aquí las palabras "pensar

 **"Inserte aquí las palabras" la voz de la máquina**

" _Inserte aquí las palabras" telepatía_

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** por una vez no tengo que hacer nada más que decir que no me pertenece pokemon.

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio**

Todas las mañanas de Pueblo Paleta eran por lo general muy tranquilo en comparación con las ciudades más grandes y capitales de la región de Kanto, pero hoy no era el caso había un alboroto por las calles esto debe a Ash un chico de estatura media-baja, ojos marrón claro, pelo negro azulado y tez clara. En sus mejillas unas pequeñas marcas en forma de"Z". Porque esta mañana, se podía ser visto corriendo a toda velocidad desde su casa hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Samuel Oak, vestido sólo con su pijama y gritando por llegar tarde.

Hoy Ash había convertido 10 y ahora era mayor de edad para comenzar su viaje como un entrenador pokemon después de recibir su primer pokemon y la licencia del Prof. roble. Los pokemon que pudo para elegir serían un Squirtle, un pokemon tipo de agua que parecía una tortuga. Bulbasaur, un pequeño tipo de hierba que parecía un dinosaurio con un bulbo de flores en su espalda. Y Charmander, un tipo de fuego que parecía un lagarto con una llama en el extremo de su cola.

Por supuesto Ash había quedado dormido por quedarse hasta tarde viendo una batalla pokemon. Justo ahora estaba bajando la colina que el laboratorio se situó en la parte superior de cuando se vio obligado a pasar por un muchacho de su misma edad, que lo miró con condescendencia. Este fue el ex mejor amigo de Ash y ahora rival, Gary Oak, el nieto del Prof. roble y uno de los entrenadores que empezaban su viaje este año junto con otros 3 entrenadores era un chico de piel clara, tiene el pelo parado enfrente y es de color café y sus ojos son verdes. Es más alto que Ash por 3cm. Su vestimenta estaba conformada por un suéter morado unos pantalones azules y unas botas cortas de color café, llevaba un collar con el símbolo de yin y el yang verde con amarillo.

Tiempo de que aparecieras aquí chico Ceniciento-dijo Gary con una sonrisa arrogante-yo ya tengo mi pokemon del abuelo-dijo sin perder su sonrisa por un momento.

¿Qué elegiste?-Ash preguntó con curiosidad y algo tímido, preguntándose sobre el primer pokemon de su rival.

No es que sea de su negocio, ya que no molestaste en llegar a tiempo, por lo que me dieron el mejor pokemon que el abuelo tenía que ofrecer, estoy de que se haya podido ver que empiece mi viaje solo ya me quede a ver si es que tenías las hágalas de venir lo demás dijeron que no te atrevías a llegar pero lo hiciste eres un idiota-Gary dijo con una mueca arrogante como se metió en un coche que estaba estacionado en el camino-te huelo más tarde perdedor los demás me esperan-antes de que el coche empezó conduciendo por la carretera.

Ash estaba apretando los dientes mientras respiraba por su boca con unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos de que el sonido de alguien despejar su garganta le hizo dar la vuelta y al instante se calme.

Se dio la vuelta delante de él había un hombre mayor que parecía estar en su mediados de los años 50, con una bata de laboratorio sobre una camisa roja manga larga estilo polo un pantalones color beis, un cinturón café y unos zapatos con clásicos color café. La mirada en el rostro del hombre era un poco intimidante, que muestra la experiencia del hombre era conocido por tener, sin embargo, el rostro del hombre se suavizó un poco y mostró una sonrisa amable que uno puede ver en la cara de un abuelo. Este fue el Profesor Oak, el hombre Ash había llegado aquí para ver en el primer lugar.

Veo que decidiste venir después de todo Ash- Oak dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ash para limpiar las lágrimas. Mirando al chico, sin embargo, dejó sacar una risa por un momento antes de que sus hombros se agitaban ligeramente con la risa contenida,-¿Seguro que estás listo? Te ves más adecuado para ir a la cama que para ir de viaje pokemon- dijo haciendo que Ash tener una gota de sudor en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras se rio nervioso.

Tuve un poco de problemas con mi despertador me quede despierto viendo la batalla de la elite pero estoy seguro que programe mi despertador pero no sonó por eso llegue tarde lo siento-dijo Ash conseguir una mirada de triste del profesor, que luego sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. -Pero, estoy listo para comenzar mi viaje-Ash dijo con una mirada determinada.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, roble le indicó a Ash a seguirlo, y el entrenador a seguir al profesor en el laboratorio en la parte superior de la colina.

 **Dentro del laboratorio de Oak**

Mirando a su alrededor, se puede ver todo tipo de libros, máquinas y papeles, todos siendo tema de significado para la investigación del hombre que les pertenece. En el centro de la habitación, era una máquina con tres pokebolas sentados en tres ranuras.

Caminar hasta la máquina, Ash observó que cada uno de los pokebolas tenía una hoja, llama, y las gotas de agua sobre ellos para su respectiva pokemon. Con un movimiento de cabeza Ash agarró la pokebola por la ranura.

Me pesar de ello mucho y decidí que el pokemon que voy a elegir es Squirtle-Ash dijo mientras abría la pokebola con una gotita, para encontrarlo vacío.

Pokemon que ya fue reclamado por un entrenador que fue a tiempo-comentó Oak a un lado mientras observaba Ash puso la pokebolal y suspiro sabía porque eligió esa pero no podía hacer nada más que ver hacia atrás para agarrar otra, esta vez el de una hoja.

Ok, voy a elegir Bulbasaur como mi plato-Ash declaró antes de ser defraudado una vez más por otra pokebola vacía.

Pokemon que también fue reclamado por alguien que fue a tiempo- dijo roble mientras observaba el niño continúe por y recoger el última pokebola.

Con un suspiro imperceptible, Ash levantó el último empuje de bola con una ligera sensación de temor mucho-así no hay problema hacen que mi pokemon serán Charmander- no era casi tan sorprendido o aliviado cuando este empuje la bola resultó ser demasiado vacía.

Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda, o en este caso el pokemon-Oak dijo que el chico dejó el empuje-bola de nuevo en su ranura en la máquina. En realidad no había pensado bien, como había sabido que no había pokemon en los tres pokebolas, debido a los otros tres entrenadores que habían llegado antes de la ceniza, si hubiera querido gastar una broma a Ash. Ahora se arrepintió al ver la expresión oprimidos como Ash se volvió hacia él.

¿Por lo que los pokemon se acabaron ya? ¿Me tengo que quedar otro mes?- Ash preguntó un tanto herido por la broma que había sido víctima.

Al ver la expresión hecha de roble lamentar instante jugando un truco como media en un día tan grande para el niño en frente de él-Así que me tuve que quedar pokemon, pero bien...-Oak comenzado antes de ser cortada por la ceniza en sus espíritus renovados.

Me lo llevo profesor-Ash gritó haciendo que el anciano saltar ligeramente en el volumen.

Aferrarse Ash, debo advertirte acerca de esto... Oak trató de decir antes de que se interrumpió de nuevo.

Por favor, profesor, tengo que tener un pokemon, quiero irme de viaje-Ash rogó el hombre.

Con un suspiro, Oak se acercó a la máquina que contenía los pokebolas y apretó un botón que estaba a un lado, lo que causó el centro para abrir y mostrar otra empuje la bola, esta vez con un rayo en él. Roble tiró ligeramente el empuje de bolas, que se abrió y lanzó un destello de luz que luego tomó la forma de un pequeño ratón.

El ratón fue de poco más de un pie de altura y tienen una forma de un perno de la iluminación de la cola. Es en las mejillas dos puntos rojos que se despiertan de vez en cuando si uno fuera a mirar de cerca. "Chaaaa" dijo el ratón, ya que se sacudió y se estiró antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Desde donde se encontraba por el profesor, Ash miró el ratón delante de él con asombro claro en sus ojos. Se dirigió rápidamente a mirar a los pokemon, que le devolvió a Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al ver Ash mirando a los pokemon, roble habló encima de conseguir la atención tanto del niño y los pokemon -Este es Pikachu-dijo mientras Ash volvió a mirar a Pikachu por un momento.

Es el mejor de todos- dijo Ash mientras miraba el ratón frente a él con una sonrisa antes de recoger al pokemon en un abrazo de Nidoqueen.

Pikachu miró a Ash, "pika ..." dijo el ratón, irritado como Ash lo recogió.

También es conocido como el pokemon ratón eléctrico, que por lo general son tímidos, pero a veces tienen una personalidad electrizante-Oak dijo antes de que él se sorprendió por el ratón electrocuto al niño que le sostiene. Después de unos segundos, la Ash cayó al suelo y se retorció un poco antes de que él se puso de pie mientras el pokemon salto a la maquina donde se sentó.

Veo lo que quieres decir- dijo Ash con un gemido antes de mirar a algunos artículos que el profesor le tendía con una expresión curiosa y sorprendida.

Aquí se trata de su Pokedex y la pokebola de Pikachu- dijo el roble como Ash las agarró. Ambos parecían olvidar Pikachu cuyas mejillas desatado desde donde Ash lo llevó a cabo, antes de soltar una ráfaga de energía eléctrica que conmocionó no sólo Ash pero Oak también.

A través de sus castañeteo de dientes, Ash consiguió hablar, "Gracias TT-Y-!" Gritó Ash incapaz de controlar el volumen de su voz mientras se conmocionado.

Oak estaba teniendo un problema similar, "YO-UR Bienvenido" Gritó antes del choque del ratón terminado y ambos cayeron al suelo del laboratorio con un suspiro de alivio.

Luego de 5 minutos ambos se levantaron aun con pequeños choques por su cuerpo mientras el pokemon reía, el profesor se enderezo-bien Ash tengo otro regalo para ti-dijo mientras cogía una bolsa de gran tamaño detrás de un mueble que se la dio a Ash con una sonrisa

El joven entrenador la recibió la bolsa color café con una sonrisa-gracias profesor no se hubiera molestado-dijo mientras la abría y vio una muda de ropa con una mochila de viaje color azul, el chico miro las cosas con una sonrisa y unas pequeñas lagrimas-profesor-dijo en voz baja

Oak le sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su hombre mientras el pokemon miraba con interés-no tienes que decir nada Ash sabes que siempre me ha preocupado tu bienestar porque no vas al baño y te cambias-el chico sonrió y corío al baño más cercano, el profesor vio al pokemon que gruño cuando noto su mirada-sabes no debes ser tan duro con él ha tenido una vida dura-dijo para que el pokemon bufara el profesor suspiro mientras tomo la mochila que Ash dejo y empezó a meter algunas cosas en ella además de las que ya tenía en menos de 11 minutos llego Ash utilizaba un chaleco azul con mangas y cuello blanco una camisa negra por dentro, pantalones azules y zapatos negros con blanco. Sus guantes eran verdes y su gorra era roja con blanco, con el símbolo de la expo oficial de la liga Pokemon color verde llevaba en su manos su pijama -te ves bien Ash-dijo con una sonrisa

Ash sonrió-gracias profesor-dijo con alegría era lo mejor que le había paso hoy recibió la mochila del profesor donde guardo con cuidado la pijama-ahora estoy listo para ir de viaje-luego bajo la cabeza-gracias profesor por el regalo y por cuidador a mis pokemons en el futuro-dijo tímidamente

No te preocupes hijo lo hice con placer-dijo Oak con una sonrisa para oír unas pequeñas chispas ambos voltearon a ver robóticamente para ver al pokemon sonriendo un poco-tengo unos guantes de goma los quieres

SI-chillo para que el pokemon soltara otra descarga eléctrica haciendo que se cayeran al suelo gimiendo

 **Ruta 1 ...**

"Chuu!" Pikachu protestó como Ash procedió a arrastrar los pokemon obstinadas detrás de él con una cuerda que había salido de la bolsa mientras se usan los guantes de goma el profesor le había mencionado, lo que le salvó varios choques ya.

Habían estado moviendo así durante la última media hora después de salir de la ciudad, con Pikachu de Ash obstinadamente la lucha contra todo el camino.

¿Cuál es tu problema?! Pikachu- Ash gritó finalmente conseguir harto de la actitud del ratón.

Pika!- el ratón a gritos con la mirada.

¿Vas a ser así todo el camino?-Ash preguntó que fue respondido con un 'pi' rápido y un movimiento de cabeza.

¿Es porque no te gusto?" preguntó Ash, con la esperanza de que no fuera verdad para hacer algún tipo de progreso en la unión con el pokemon el profesor le dio. Una vez más se encontró con la confirmación del ratón, lo que le hace suspirar.

Así pero tu me gusta y su supone que es el pokemon estoy entrenando, así que no puedo que acaba de abrir la boca y dime qué te pasa?-preguntó Ash, Pikachu, que respondió con sarcasmo al abrir la boca y tratar de hablar.

Pero mira como un pokemon que debe ser como los demás y permanecer dentro de una Pokebola- dijo Ash, sosteniendo su Pokedex, que mostró una foto de un golpe de bola.

" **Mientras** **que siendo entrenado, un pokemon por lo general se queda dentro de su pokebola"** -la caja decía, Ash algo sorprendente ya que supuso que habría tenido que leerlo o algo así.

Ya vez- dijo Ash esperando que él había hecho su punto.

Para sorpresa de Ash, Pikachu saltó en el aire y se presiona un botón en el Pokedex, causando otra pieza de información para llegar en la pantalla.

" **Sin embargo, hay muchas excepciones. Algunos pokemon odian ser confinado"** la caja declaró una vez más antes de la ceniza decidió quitarse los guantes y desatar la cuerda alrededor de la cintura de Pikachu.

Esta cosa tiene que hacer las cosas mejor que esto pero esto es algo mejor ¿no?-Ash comentó, aunque se dio cuenta de Pikachu todavía fulminó con la mirada mientras se subía a un árbol a comer una manzana.

¿Todavía no lo suficientemente bueno?- Ash dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de ser distraído por un ruido un poco lejos de él, y él vio a un pequeño pájaro. "Un Pidgey"-pensó con una sonrisa saco su Pokedex y examinó la Pidgey de color marrón para los datos:

" **Pidgey es un vuelo Pokémon. Entre todos los Flying Pokémon, que es el más suave y más fácil de capturar. Un blanco perfecto para el comienzo entrenador Pokémon para poner a prueba las habilidades de su Pokémon."**

"Es perfecto." -Ash dijo a sí mismo, estiba de la Pokedex de distancia. Él dibujó una Pokebola vacío y la tiró.

Pidgey lo vio venir y bateó la Pokebola lejos con su ala.

Pokedex de Ash sonó y dijo:

" **Con el fin de capturar un Pokemon, un entrenador debe debilitarlo en primer lugar."**

Arriba en el árbol, Pikachu comenzó a reírse de Ash.

Molesto Ash se volvió y gritó-Esto sería mucho más fácil si usted ayudó

Pikachu se limitó a seguir a reír.

Con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, Ash se apartó de Pikachu. Se quitó el bolso, el sombrero y la chaqueta a continuación, celebración de su chaqueta, se puso en cuclillas y se arrastró hacia Pidgey.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, saltó por el aire y aterrizó, la chaqueta que cubre por completo Pidgey.

Ja, ja! Te atrape!- Ash empezó a aplaudir, sólo para el Pokedex emita un sonido nuevo y decir:

 **"Los instructores deben tener cuidado con el ataque de Tornado Pidgey. También sabe Ataque de arena."**

Eso no suena bien- Ash señaló, momentos antes de un poderoso viento construido debajo de él y ataque arena de Pidgey soplaron tanto a él y le chaqueta de distancia.

Aterrizó sobre su espalda con un golpe y se incorporó con un gemido. Él abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver Pidgey volando hacia él. Pidgey inclinada hacia el lado, el extremo de un ala arrastrando por el suelo. Pidgey arrastrado hacia la izquierda, y un chorro de arena de la banda voló a la cara de Ash.

Secándose los ojos y escupiendo arena de su boca, Ash se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Pidgey se había ido.

Un susurro detrás de él llamó la atención de Ash y se dio la vuelta para ver un Pokemon púrpura rata-como hurgar en su bolsa.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Ash cogió una piedra y arrojado por accidente en un rebaño de Pidgey como la que acababa no pudo coger. El rebaño al instante dispersa pero oyó un grito de dolor cuando se las arregló para obtener una mejor visión de las aves se las arregló para golpear. Con un trago se dio cuenta de que el pájaro parecía mucho más malo que tenía Pidgey, con un aspecto mucho más enojado de lo que había visto en el Pidgey incluso después de haber abordado la misma.

Ash escaneó el ave con su Pokedex con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro, en poco tiempo el cuadro identifica el pájaro para él.

" **Spearow, el pájaro pequeño Pokemon, a diferencia de Pidgey, Spearow tiene una mala actitud y, a veces puede atacar a otros pokemon e incluso los seres humanos, que son muy territoriales ..."** -Ash había dejado de escuchar a la caja después de oír un grito de dolor de Pikachu, que era al ser picoteado por Spearow, que había volado hasta el árbol del ratón estaba tirado.

Hey Deja Pikachu solo!- Ash gritó antes de recordar la audición de un par de personas que pokemon salvaje tenía una tendencia a atacar entrenador pokemon aunque no los hayan provocado.

Spearow siguió atacando Pikachu antes de que el ratón finalmente tuvo suficiente y se libera un choque que envió el ave estrellarse contra el suelo en la base del árbol antes de que se levantó con una mirada aún más enojado en su cara.

"¡SPEAROW!" el pájaro herido gritó cuando despegó para unirse a una multitud masiva de aves que recogía en el cielo, una bandada de Spearow, Ash se dio cuenta con horror creciente en el gran número de ellos.

Varios de los pájaros se abalanzaron hacia abajo y comenzaron a picotear y arañando Pikachu, haciendo que el ratón para gritar de dolor y terror.

¡Déjalo en paz!-Gritó Ash, mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzó moviéndolo a los pájaros, llegando a golpear a uno de ellos y haciendo que los otros para esparcir por el momento.

Recogiendo rápidamente su mochila, Ash recogió su pokemon y empezó a correr tras miraba a la multitud de pájaros que se le había formado por su culpa y la de Pikachu.

Cuando Ash llego al bosque fuera de la ruta, no tenía idea de dónde iba ya que las aves vez en cuando se las arreglan para conseguir un rasguño o romper uno de sus picos en sus brazos. A pesar del dolor, Ash siguió corriendo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el bosque se partió para revelar un acantilado. Vagamente notó que estaba lloviendo mientras miraba el río abajo y vio que la lluvia cayó al agua. El chirrido de los pájaros le hizo entrar en pánico al ver el rebaño de Spearow empezando a moverse en él.

Sin mucho más que hacer, Ash cogió su mochila ya que las aves comenzaron a abatirse y la hizo girar en ellas lo mejor que pudo, con la esperanza de asustar a retirarse de alguna manera. Mientras giraba, la lluvia comenzó a empapar el suelo bajo los pies y comenzó a girar en lodo, haciendo que Ash se deslice cuando hizo un último golpe a los pájaros.

Con un grito de terror, Ash comenzó a caer hacia el agua. Con un fuerte chapoteo, Ash salió a la superficie e inmediatamente fue arrastrado río abajo, golpeando en las rocas que cubrían el río mientras cruzaban en su camino.

A lo largo de la prueba, Ash había mantenido un control firme sobre el pequeño ratón eléctrico que había comenzado su viaje con, a pesar de que no estaba al tanto de que Pikachu todavía estaba consciente de todo este tiempo.

Pikachu observó a este ser humano, que lo había conocido por un día, literalmente, se cargó una bandada de Spearow y en realidad los atacó para conseguir liberarlo. Observó a este humano le lleva a través de los bosques, conociendo el Spearow estaban siguiendo, e incluso ahora mientras era golpeado contra las rocas en este río, este humano que había tratado terriblemente se negó a ceder su control sobre él. Pikachu de Ash vio a su entrenador intento salvarlo pero poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia, Ash comenzó a gritar y empujarlo en el pecho para mantenerlo despierto como la corriente del río lentamente comenzó a depositar en algún lugar.

Ni tampoco Ash Pikachu notaron como fueron transportado hacia la costa, aguantando la respiración mientras intentaba mantenerse en la superficie justo a tiempo para ver que se acercaban a una cascada. Incapaz de luchar contra la corriente, Ash y Pikachu se prepararon para lo peor el entrenador y el pokemon tragaron.

Ash puso el pokemon en su pecho cubriéndolo cuando recibió el impacto con el agua directo en la cara, pero él ignoró el dolor con el fin de proteger a Pikachu. A medida que la corriente sacó los dos de ellos a lo largo de, vieron una gran cantidad de peces Pokemon, y uno que parecía terriblemente como una gigantesca serpiente de mar azul.

Cuando llego a la orilla y tras nadar tragar el agua haciendo luego de sumergirse en ella casi pierde la conciencia cuando vio una liana con su mano izquierda logro tomarla mientras acunaba a su pokemon en su mano derecha con toda la fuerza que le quedaba logro impulsarse a la superficie no sabía cómo lo logro si fue la suerte que la liana no se rompiera por el impulso o que tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo pero logro caer en la orilla del rio.

Oh genial estoy vivo-dijo Ash respirando pesadamente acostado en la orilla con su pokemon respirando pesadamente pero vivo-¿estás bien Pikachu?-pregunto

El pequeño roedor levanto pesadamente la cabeza-pik-intento decir pero no pudo porque de pronto hubo un fuerte coro de gritos detrás de ellos, y Ash se volvió hacia la cascada. Había el rebaño de Spearow, al igual que enojado como antes.

Oh-oh. Están viniendo otra vez- dijo Ash parándose rápidamente tomando fuertemente a su pokemon en sus brazos cuando estaba a punto de correr vio a una bicicleta roja tirada en el suelo parpadeo un segundo preguntándose que hace una bicicleta tirada en el suelo pero rápidamente borro eso de su mente-"Tengo que correr más rápido que los Spearow"-pensó. Ash -Y conseguir Pikachu algo de ayuda."-pensó mientras levantaba la bicicleta roja del suelo y ponía a Pikachu en la canastas Comenzó a pedalear mientras la bandada de Spearow sobrevoló el cielo en la búsqueda de Ash.

Mientras pedaleaba las nubes negras se reunieron en el cielo sobre su cabeza mientras Ash pedaleó tan duro y tan rápido como pudo.

Espera Pikachu- murmuró en voz baja-Sólo espera.

La lluvia empezó a caer pesadamente y el camino de tierra se convirtió rápidamente en el barro.

El líder Spearow los alcanzó y se golpeó la ceniza en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y que, Pikachu y la bicicleta cayó al suelo húmedo y fangoso.

Maltratadas y golpeadas, Ash levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Pikachu. Varios Spearow fueron una vez más atacando el tipo eléctrico. Ash se puso de pie y corrió hacia delante, deslizando con los brazos para impedir la Spearow.

Uno de ellos lo tiró al suelo.

Ash rodó sobre su espalda y alzó la vista. El Spearow estaba dando vueltas arriba.

Ash alcanzó en su bolsillo y sacó una Pokebola. Tenía un pequeño rayo amarillo en él.

La colocó frente a Pikachu.

Sé que no te gusta de allí, Pikachu, pero hay que entrar en la Pokebola. Vas a estar seguro allí.-dijo Ash mientras se ponía de pie sorprendiendo al pokemon por lo que iba hacer el humano por el sacrificar su vida por la de él y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los tipos que vuelan pululan.

Spearow-gritó, con sus brazos abiertos para proteger a su pokemon y fijos hacia ellos:-Si quieres Pikachu que vas a tener que pasar por mí primero A.S.H EL PROXIMO MAESTRO POKEMON-grito a todo corazón haciendo que el pokemon se sorprendiera

La multitud gritó en respuesta agresiva.

¡Ven y cógeme!- Ash gritó con lo que el rebaño comenzó a descender, cada Pokemon picada con gran velocidad hacia Ash.

Ash se quedó de pie, mirando hacia abajo, desafiante.

Y luego, de repente Pikachu saltaba por encima del hombro y por el aire hacia el Spearow.

En ese mismo momento, un rayo golpeó.

"PI-KA-CHUUUU!"

Hubo un zap de un rayo, un destello de luz brillante, y entonces todo se desvaneció.

Las nubes de tormenta habían desaparecido, y la luz del sol se filtra hacia abajo a la tierra.

La disposición de la bicicleta olvidada, una ruina chamuscada y ennegrecida.

Cerca de sentar un entrenador y su Pokemon.

Ash abrió los ojos, y oyó la calma en el aire a su alrededor.

Miró a su Pokemon Pikachu y vio que también estaba despierto.

Ash sonrió y dijo-Lo hicimos, amigo. Mostramos los Spearow quien manda.

Pika-Pikachu de acuerdo con una voz débil y un movimiento de cabeza suave.

Entonces, desde muy arriba, se oyó un grito. Ash se volvió a mirar hacia arriba y vio un enorme y magnífico Pokemon pájaro, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los Spearow, brillando mientras volaba hacia un arco iris en la distancia.

Me pregunto era lo que es- Ash se preguntó en voz alta.

En el suelo junto a él, Pokedex de Ash sonó mientras - **"** **No hay datos. Todavía hay Pokemon aún por identificar."**

Por lo menos algo bueno un pokemon que él no ha visto-dijo parándose tomando a su pokemon con cuidado mientras se ponía la mochila y empezó a caminar hasta una colina. Al llegar a la cima, sintió una oleada de alivio sobre él. Allí antes que él era el lugar que había estado buscando: Ciudad Verde.

Pikachu levantó la cabeza y lamió la barbilla de Ash con afecto. Ash sonrió y luego se abrió paso por la pendiente hacia la ciudad y empezó a correr rápidamente.

 **10 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

En las fronteras de cercanías de una ciudad, las casas estaban bañados en el resplandor del sol de la tarde, que estaba secando los charcos de la tormenta anterior.

Más de un sistema de altavoces de megafonía la voz de una mujer policía estaba haciendo un anuncio para todos los ciudadanos cercanos para escuchar.

" **La gente de la ciudad de Viridian se recuerda que ser consciente de la presencia de ladrones de Pokemon, que han sido vistos en esta área recientemente-** " dijo una grabación.

En su estación en las afueras de la ciudad, la mujer policía vio a un muchacho que corre a lo largo del camino hacia la estación. En vista de que él tenía un Pokemon en sus brazos, ella lo detuvo por el cuello de la camisa.

Espera que usted-dijo ella vestía un uniforme con una camisa azul oscuro, que se vuelve claro en la zona del pecho y una falda por encima de las rodillas del mismo color que la camisa, sujetada a la cintura con un cinturón negro de hebilla dorada, calza unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. El borde de sus mangas y de su cuello es de color rojo. También lleva una gorra azul y roja y unas solapas en el pecho con botones dorados. Lleva guantes blancos. Su pelo es de color azul verdoso, recogido hacia detrás. Lleva una bandolera negra con una hebilla dorada., agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa-¿Dónde va usted?

Dolor mi Pikachu- respondió Ash-Tengo que conseguir algo de ayuda, ¿sabe dónde puedo ir?-dijo jadeando y sudando.

La mujer policía frunció el ceño y comentó -Es muy inusual para llevar a un Pokemon con usted en lugar de que lo puso dentro de una Pokebola. ¿Cómo sé que no está tratando de robar?.

Nunca haría una cosa así- respondió Ash-Soy un entrenador Pokemon, y esto es mi Pokemon por favor déjeme llevar a mi pokemon en busca de ayuda.

La mujer policía frunció el ceño-¿Tienes alguna identificación para probarlo?-aunque estaba debatida en lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Identificación?- preguntó Ash.

El oficial vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y miró hacia abajo para ver que se pega fuera del bolsillo del niño era algo rojo.

Aha! -exclamó ella, agarrando el elemento de él-Un Pokedex. Esto va a resolver nuestro problema.

Pasó los Pokedex abierta y presionó algunos botones, y después la Pokedex comenzó a hablar- **"Soy Dexter. Un Pokedex programado por el Profesor Oak para el entrenador Pokémon A.S.H de pueblo paletas. Mi función es proporcionar Ash con información y asesoramiento sobre Pokémon y su formación. En caso de pérdida o robo, que no pueden ser reemplazados."** El cuadro de leer con el tono monótono de la voz que se observó en todos los modelos Pokedex.

Suficientemente bueno para mí- dijo el oficial-Ahora bien, usted ha dicho tu Pokémon está herido?.

Enserio muchas gracias señorita- respondió Ash alegremente-Pikachu fue atacado por un montón de Spearow.

La mujer policía asintió y respondió -yo conozco a los que se refiere. Ellos han causado problemas a varios entrenadores. No te preocupes, te voy a llegar al Centro Pokémon muy pronto allí lo ayudaran-dijo mientras sacaba una moto con un sidecar color azul donde se subió rápidamente con Ash.

Con el rugido de su motor, la moto de la policía corrió a lo largo de las calles de la ciudad de Viridian. En el sidecar Ash mantuvo un firme control sobre su asiento con una mano, y un agarre más firme en Pikachu con la otra.

A medida que el sol se hundía en el horizonte, un gran edificio, en forma de cúpula se alzaba frente a ellos con un gran agujero en el techo el alzo la ceja.

Espera unos segundos ya llegamos- gritó la mujer de la policía antes de golpear en los sobresaltos y girando la bicicleta en un salto.

Ash pensó por un momento que iban a chocar en el centro Pokémon, pero en el último momento las puertas dobles de cristal zumbó abierta y el tiro en bicicleta entre ellos antes de llegar a una parada justo en frente de un gran mostrador de recepción.

Una mujer de pelo de color rosado, con un gran cerquillo y dos coletas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tiene ojos celestes y son de piel blanca. Usan un delantal blanco y debajo de éste un vestido rosado. Sus zapatillas son de color blanco al igual que su delantal. Ella no parecía muy contenta.

Sabes perfectamente que acabamos de poner esa puerta Jenny luego de lo de esta mañana-dijo la enfermera molesta desde la recepción.

Este no es el momento Joy-respondió Oficial ahora conocida como Jenny con urgencia -tenemos una emergencia Pokémon.

Con las piernas temblorosas, causados por la conducción de Jenny, Ash se bajó del coche lateral y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

¿Se puede curar mi Pikachu? preguntó Ash ansiosamente, la colocación de los Pokémon de color amarillo sobre la recepción.

¡Oh mi! -exclamó la enfermera Joy, después de ver el estado en que Pikachu estaba-¿Cómo en la Tierra podría dejar que este Pokémon se lastime este mal?.

Fuimos atacados por toda una bandada de Spearow- dijo Ash rápidamente sin quitar la mirada de su pokemon.

La enfermera Joy asintió-yo conozco a los que se refiere. Muy bien, consigo Pikachu arreglé. Chansey?.

Ash se volvió y vio una gran Pokémon rosa redonda con un huevo en una bolsa en el estómago. El Pokémon empujó una camilla en frente de ella. Pikachu se estableció encima de las sábanas blancas y la enfermera Joy y Chansey empujó desde la habitación.

Estoy seguro de que su Pikachu va a estar bien- dijo la Oficial Jenny a Ash-la enfermera Joy y su Chansey puede hacer milagros.-dijo intentando animar a Ash pero no sirvió suspiro mientras se preparaba para salir aunque quería quedarse tenia trabajo que volvería mas tarde.

Espero que este bien- dijo Ash, tomando asiento en unas sillas que no estaban rotas. Oyó Jenny conducir su bicicleta fuera del centro Pokémon.

Ash se sentó allí durante mucho tiempo, su única compañía el sonido de un reloj en la pared cercana. Después de un tiempo, él miró a su alrededor noto por primera vez que todo el lugar estaba como un centro de guerra con muchos escombros por todo el lugar con sillas dispersas por el suelo rotas, candelabros rotos junto con unas vigas y partes del techo "¿Qué paso aquí?"- pensó Ash viendo el lugar se paró mirando a su alrededor vio que a lo largo de la pared opuesta había una línea de cabinas de teléfono, cada teléfono que está conectado a una pantalla de vídeo habiendo dos rotas pero quedaban 3 aun en funcionamiento se movió con cuidado por los escombros y llego a la cabina con un suspiro marco un numero en pocos segundos la cara familiar del profesor Oak.

Oak parpadeo un poco sonrió un pero luego frunció el ceño cuando vio como estaba Ash de sucio-¿Ash que paso?-pregunto el profesor con calma .

Ash tomo una respiración-los Spearow nos atacaron cuando veníamos por mi culpa, Pikachu resulto lastimada apenas llegamos con seguridad a la cuidad verde ahora están atendiendo a Pikachu-dijo con una pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-es mi culpa-dijo en voz baja .

Oak suspiro y puso una sonrisa tranquila-Ash escúchame no es tu culpa lo Spearow han ataco a todos los entrenadores en estos días la liga iba enviar a alguien a tratar con el problema debes estar alegre que lograste salir de ahí y salvar a tu pokemon-dijo con una voz suave haciendo que el chico se tranquilizara-ahora estas en ciudad verde llegaste en un día a pie eso es un logro-dijo intentando animar al chico.

Ash se limpió las lágrimas-si pero me encontré con una bicicleta abandonada y me adelante en un poco pero no logre escapar-dijo en tono bajo-al final Pikachu se arriesgó para salvarme a mi y yo no hice nada para protegerlo-dijo en voz baja.

Oak dio una risa haciendo que el entrenador lo viera-Ash no entiendes Pikachu se arriesgó no porque no pudiste protegerlo sino porque eres su amigo eso es lo que hacen los amigos se arriesgan uno por el otro, Ash no se te olvide-dijo con una sonrisa.

Amigos-dijo Ash en voz baja sin creerlo como si esa palabra fuera irreal para el.

Oak-si Ash amigos ahora cuando se despierte Pikachu lo que va querer confía en mi-dijo con una sonrisa Ash afirmo-ahora dime que si paso algo más y espero que no porque mi viejo corazón tal vez no lo soporte-dijo en tono de broma.

Ash sonrió un poco-en realidad si profesor cuando Pikachu alejo los Spearow un pokemon extraño paso por encima de nosotros el Pokedex lo escaneo pero dijo que no tiene datos sobre él-dijo con interés.

Oak alzo la ceja-así puedes poner tu Pokedex en la ranura del teléfono para ver cual es-dijo con intriga.

Ash afirmo-claro profesor-dijo haciendo lo que le dijo el profesor la maquina pito unos segundos y el Pokedex salió de la ranura Ash lo cogió-profesor recibió la información-dijo para ver al profesor que tenía los ojos abiertos.

Ash oh mi niño ni siquiera él ha podido observar a este pokemon solo creo que haya algunas personas que lo hayan visto los puedo contar con una mano-dijo el Profesor con una mirada sorprendida.

Ash abrió también los ojos-eennnsserrio-tartamudeo.

El profesor tosió un poco para recuperar la calma-si el pokemon que viste fue Ho-Oh un de los pokemon más raros del mundo si no me hubieras mandado la información por el Pokedex que tomo una foto no te creería-dijo con muchos ánimos-esto es simplemente increíble Ash, te lo dije Ash vivirías una gran aventura y tendrías grandes experiencias esta es la prueba que en tu viaje te esperan grandes cosas Ho-Oh es conocida como el ave de los viajeros cuando uno la ve significa que tendrá un gran viaje por delante-dijo excitado y emocionado él nunca había pensado que viviría para ver una prueba de ese gran pokemon.

Un gran viaje por delante-dijo en voz baja-"Ho-Oh el ave de los viajeros un gran viaje por delante"-pensó con una determinación-"no me va pasar más si más cosas como estas voy a estar preparado a mis pokemon no van a pasar por ello no mientras lo pueda evitar"-pensó con resolución.

Oak se calmó y vio Ash que tenía un brillo en sus ojos sonrió un poco-"esto era lo que necesitaba un empujo solo eso, su camino es largo, lleno de dificultades y diversos retos pero estoy seguro que los superaras"-pensó con una sonrisa mientras la imagen de un chico con un Pikachu en su hombro y un gran lagarto detrás con una sonrisa-"apostare por ti siempre Ash no importa que"-pensó-Ash-dijo llamando la atención del chico-no se si lo sabes pero por fotos como esta de pokemons legendarios o raros un recibe un recompensa ya sea en revistas o por profesores depende de la situación-noto que Ash estaba prestando atención así que continuo-en este caso iba por la dos revistas y pokemon como tal por mi parte yo había ofrecido 500.000 Pokécuarto -dijo para que la boca de Ash se abriera-sin contar la patente a tu nombre por el uso de la imagen creo que eso serán 1.000 Pokécuarto mínimos por imagen sin contar las revistas pokemon matarían por esta foto-dijo pensando con cuidado.

Ash trago-de verdad-dijo con los ojos abierto él había ahorrado dinero para su viaje pero esto le serviría de mucho.

Si muchacho-dijo con una sonrisa-si consigues algún pokemon raro por ahí no dudes en tomar una foto muchas personas pagan mucho por eso.

Gracias por el consejo profesor-dijo Ash más calmado.

Oak negó con la mano-no te preocupes transferiré el dinero a tu Pokedex-dijo mientras tecleaba una cosas en su portátil.

Ash parpadeo-a mi Pokedex ¿porque? No es solo para identificar a los pokemon-dijo confundido.

Oak frunció el ceño y lo miro-Ash recibiste el paquete informativo que mande la semana pasada ¿verdad?-dijo para ver la mirada de confusión del chico antes de que hablara-si no te llego lo debí suponerlo-dijo en voz amarga-te mandare uno ahora debe llegarte por la mañana-dijo con un suspiro.

Eh gracias-dijo Ash sin saber que decir francamente.

Oak le dio una pequeña sonrisa al chico-mira Ash el Pokedex sirve con cuenta bancaria móvil o como tarjeta de crédito, también cuando le ganas a un entrenador pokemon el Pokedex registra la credencial de el retador como este la tuya el que gane recibe un pequeño porcentaje de dinero de él este se transfiere automáticamente sin excepción confía en mi yo sé porque lo digo-dijo con orgullo hablando de su creación Ash solo se rio entre dientes- como tal puedes llevar tu dinero sin complicaciones y sin problemas como también puedes comprar cosas con ayuda de él el resto de las funciones las leerás en el paquete que te mandare-dijo sabiamente estilo yoda.

Ash abrió los ojos al oír las funciones del Pokedex y por lo que decía el profesor habían otras aunque se preguntaba que paso con su paquete informativo pero sabiendo con quien vivía era fácil saber porque no llego-gracias profesor-dijo con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes Ash lo hago con gusto ahora porque no te vas a ver a tu pokemon mientras me encargo de todo te parece-dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa.

Ok profesor gracias, cuando sepa algo lo llamo-dijo Ash más tranquilo.

Está bien llámame-dijo Oak antes de cortar la llamada.

Ash se recostó en la silla-500.000 Pokécuarto eso sería suficiente para un tiempo y medicina para mis pokemons-dijo con un suspiro –lo que faltaba ahora esperar.

En Pueblo paleta.

MALDITA SEA-grito el profesor golpeando un muro con sus manos hasta que sangraron, con un suspiro se tranquilizó-vamos Samuel tranquilízate piensa con calma como lo has hecho por el bien de Ash por su bien por el bien de tu amigo por el bien de ese niño-tomo un poco de aire mientras recogía unas cosas-necesito mandarle más cosas de lo básico de lo que pensé-dijo mientras tomaba una caja y metía una serie de libro y objetos medicinales o de usos variados era una gran caja de por lo menos 100 x 100 hace 35 años no se podría llevar pero con el paso del tiempo la nanotecnología ha avanzado mucho como pasa con la mochila de Ash que el mismo diseño tenía una capacidad para levar más de 999.9999 objetos con cientos de compartimientos hechos de nanofibras capases de resistir Hiperrayo a máximo poder es uno de los mayores logros de Devon S. A. aunque él había participado en ella por lo que tenía un pequeño porcentaje de ganancias algo que no le importaba mucho vio como la caja se encogió a una 10 x 10 la puso en su mano-bien esto es genial no importa cuántas veces lo vea es genial-dijo mirando la caja-tengo que cuadrar las cosas para que Ash se quede con las patentes-dijo en voz baja frunció el ceño mientras recogía una pequeña tarjeta de plástico-se lo iba a dar más adelante pero creo que es mejor ahora-dijo en voz baja mientras ponía la tarjeta en la caja-bien ahora donde está el Pidgey mensajero-dijo en voz reflexiva.

Salto en el tiempo 9am del 18 de Marzo.

Ash estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de la cama de Pikachu había dormido a su lado luego que su tratamiento termino la enfermera Joy como se había presentado la mujer que trato a su pokemon le dijo que solo necesitaba descansar un día hasta que su poder eléctrico regresara. También le dijo porque el centro pokemon estaba así por lo que parecía unos ladrones intentaron sabotear el sistema eléctrico del centro pokemon pero un grupo de jóvenes los detuvieron pero destruyeron una parte del centro pokemon.

Ash se sorprendió de cómo no los hicieron pagar por los daños pero parecía que como lo hicieron de buenas intenciones no los culparon por ello a eso llama suerte, casi no durmió mucho anoche la enfermera le dio una manta mientras dormía le tenía que dar las gracias más tarde también noto el paquete que le mando el profesor cuando se despertó rápidamente lo abrió para pasar el tiempo y la preocupación sabía que el profesor le había guardado en su en su mochila 20 botellas de Agua fresca-90 frascos de Antídoto-90 frascos de Antihielo-90 frascos de Antiquemar-90 frascos de Antiparalizador-90 frascos de Cura total-40 frascos de Elixir-también 5 cambios de ropa parecidos-dos tiendas de campaña-20 pokebolas-2 sacos de dormir-3 almohadas- 50 taros de comida pokemon-10 tazones de comida pokemon-algunos emparedados y bebidas-útiles de aseo-junto algunos video libros de estudio de pokemons ya que él no podía leer con mucha dificultad debido a su Dislexia( _ **es un trastorno del aprendizaje de la lectoescritura, de carácter persistente y específico, que se da en niños que no presentan ningún hándicap físico, psíquico ni sociocultural y cuyo origen parece derivar de una alteración del neurodesarrollo.**_ _**Se manifiesta en el aprendizaje de la lecto-escritura, presentando dificultades en el proceso lector, como también en la escritura y en la ortografía y, en general, con todo lo que tenga que ver con la decodificación de los símbolos que nosotros mismos hemos creado para nuestra comunicación (las letras y los números).**_

Y su TDAH _ **(es un trastorno cerebral caracterizado por un patrón en curso de la falta de atención y / o hiperactividad-impulsividad que interfiere con el funcionamiento o desarrollo.**_ __ _ **La falta de atención-Hiperactividad-Impulsividad)**_ .

Se las habían diagnosticado desde joven gracias al profesor Oak logro poder leer y reconocer las palabras y signos básicos aún tenía problemas al leer si no se esforzaba y para su TDAH tenía unos medicamentos pero no eran muy útiles aún era un poco imperativo, por lo que los video libros eran de gran utilidad.

En la nueva caja le mandaron video libros del manejo del Pokedex y sobre cosas de la liga junto con diversos panfletos sobre negocios que podía tomar un entrenador mientras viajaba aunque por lo que leyó tenía que hablar con la enfermera Joy antes de tomar uno, también le mando 20 frascos de Máximo elixir-15 frascos de Éter-35 frascos de Hiperpoción-45 taros de Leche Mu-mu-30 taros de Limonada-37 frascos de Poción máxima-16 frascos de Éter máximo-20 taros de Repelente máximo-15 fragmentos de Revivir, junto con su identificación de entrenador pokemon junto con una nota que decía que por lo que paso necesitaba un identificación además de su Pokedex por si alguien no sabían cómo funcionaban el Pokedex poco probable o se le dañaba le sorprendió al verlo pero rápidamente lo guardo en su billetera.

Pi-pik-murmuro el pokemon eléctrico acostado en la cama respirando un poco lento en la madrugada la enfermera le quito el respiradero cuando estaba dormido.

Ash se enderezo de un golpe dejando caer su mochila y se acercó al pokemon-Pikachu ¿está bien amigo? ¿Estas hay?-pregunto rápidamente el entrenador.

El pokemon sonrió un poco a su entrenado-Cha-dijo en voz baja pero con una sonrisa dando a entender que este bien.

Ash sonrió un poco por ese pequeño murmuro estaba vivo y consiente estaba contento-oh amigo me alegra que estés bien-dijo con gran alivio.

Pikachu despertó Ash-dijo la enfermera entrando-recibí la notificación-dijo acercándose a la cama Ash se alejó un poco para dejar que la enfermera haga su trabajo.

Pikachu ella es la enfermera Joy ella te ayudara a recuperarte has lo que te diga si-dijo Ash detrás de la mujer mientras revisaba los signos vitales del pokemon que se relajó por las palabras de Ash.

Creo este pequeño individuo estará bien para al anochecer Ash-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer el entrenador suspiro aliviado-ahora jovencito creo que necesita un baño-señalando a un lado de la habitación-mientras yo termino de revisar a este individuo cuando salga usted comerá junto con su pokemon un gran desayuno entendido-dijo con voz firme.

Ash afirmo tímidamente-bien enfermera-dijo rascándose la nuca con su mano izquierda miro a Pikachu que se rio un poco-amigo me doy una ducha rápida y vengo enseguida-dijo con una sonrisa el pokemon afirmo con una sonrisa para que entrenador entrara rápidamente al baño como una bala.

La enfermera se rio entre diente-sabes pequeño individuo tienes un gran entrenador no se despegó de ti desde que saliste de la sala de operaciones tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo sabes-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pikachu miro a la mujer y sonrió-pika-dijo alegremente.

Salto en el tiempo 2 horas.

Ash estaba sentado al lado de su Pikachu que estaba comiendo su plato número 13 de comida pokemon mientras estaba conectado a un generador eléctrico, la enfermera dijo que era una gran manera de recuperar su energía si estaba muy agotado pero eso también aumentaba su apetito y su metabolismo mientras este comía por lo que la comida sería un problema si no fuera porque no volvería a pasar algo que se prometió de todo corazón, aunque la cuenta del centro pokemon le saldría algo cara aunque para entrenadores había un descuento del %60 en los usos del centro en especial en novatos y su nivel que iban desde clase D hasta clase XXX el rango más bajo recibe más descuento que los demás este va reduciendo mientras sube de nivel.

Por lo que hablo con la enfermera su cuenta era de 600 Pokécuarto era algo caro pero era lo menos por su pokemon y su estadía junto con sus gastos además el dinero que. consiguió era suficiente por ahora pero se acabaría rápido si su pokemon seguía comiendo así.

Sabes amigo debes dejar de comer no soy hecho de dinero sabes-dijo en tono de broma Ash.

Pika-dijo el roedor mientras unas chispas salían de sus mejillas llenas de comida con una sonrisa.

Ash negó con la cabeza por lo menos ya se llevaban bien, miro a bajo al video de las funciones del Pokedex no solo servía para identificar a pokemon y dar una descripción para rematar esa descripción que recibió ayer de los pokemon solo era la superficial ya que presionando uno botones en una secuencia correcta le podía dar más información sobre el pokemon como sus hábitos alimenticios-fisiología-habitas-comportamiento-biología no solo eso también sus movimientos pokemon actuales-habilidad o habilidad oculta del pokemon-movimientos que puede aprender pero estos últimos necesita atrapar el pokemon para que se registre en su base de datos.

También servía para localizar pokemon de acuerdo a su habitad-su forma-peso-apariencia-incluso sonido; aparte de eso el profesor modifico el suyo para que sirva como mapa electrónico y brújula que le diga el camino que deba tomar algo muy útil para el que no puede leer lo mapas de manera adecuada, le agregó una cámara de fotos digital y junto con la ubicación de los gimnasios y competencias pokemon de todo Kanto algo muy útil.

Luego de repasar la información 10 veces hasta que tuviera todos los patrones en su cabeza o por lo menos las bases de ellos se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo para tranquilizarse un poco.

Pi-ka-ch-dijo Pikachu mirando a su entrenador.

Ash noto la mirada y suspiro-estoy bien amigo es que tengo TDAH-el pokemon le dio una mirada sin entender-en pocas palabras no me gusta estar quieto-dijo lo más simple posible el pokemon afirmo mientras comía mientras devoraba su número 25 plato de comida ahora con salsa de tomate-sabes amigo ese es ultimo no quiero que te atiendan por daño estomacal entendido-dijo en tono de mando.

PIKACHU-grito mientras abrazaba la comida como si fuera la última en el mundo.

Ash se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza-no funcionara esta vez es la ultima la enfermera me dijo que no te dejara comer más de 20 y llevas 25 ella me va regañar más tarde además ya es hora de ponerte a caminar o serás una bola de grasa andante-dijo el entrenador.

PIKA-grito el pokemon flexionando sus patas delanteras para mostrar musculo pero estas se cayeron en menos de 1 segundo, haciendo que tuviera una aura negra sobre él.

Ash se rio entre dientes-te lo dije amigo-dijo para sacar su Pokedex de su bolsillo y apuntarlo a su pokemon y presionar unas teclas en del teclado con el código "data2123".

" **Este Pikachu es masculino, pesa 5,4 kg-altura 0,35m(normal) su capacidad es Electricidad Estática** _ **(todo Pokémon que golpee con un ataque de contacto a un Pokémon con esta habilidad tiene una probabilidad del 30% de resultar paralizado. A pesar de paralizar con electricidad, puede afectar a Pokémon de tipo tierra.)**_ **no se detecta habilidad oculta. Movimientos actuales: Ataque Rápido-Impactrueno-Agilidad-Malicioso**."

Ash afirmo al ver los movimientos de su pokemon eran básicos pero eran buenos para su nivel principiante noto como Pikachu lo miraba-recuerdas la Pokedex no solo sirve para identificar al pokemon sino también para saber sus movimientos-habilidad especial- su peso-altura- entre otras cosas sabes también están los movimientos que aprenderás mientras crezcas o los que puedas aprender no es genial-dijo con una sonrisa el pokemon afirmo rápidamente con emoción-sabes que puedes aprender una técnica tipo agua-volador incluso de tipo hielo no te parece genial-dijo emocionado.

Pikachu-Pik-dijo emocionado no sabía que podía aprender esos movimientos pero ya quería empezar aprenderlos.

Ash se rio-quieres saber que mas amigo-el pokemon afirmo-bueno te contare todo lo que he averiguado para que puedas aprender en el futuro-dijo con una sonrisa.

PIKACHU-dijo con una sonrisa con impaciencia.

Ash-bien amigo sabias que….

Salto en el tiempo 19 de Marzo a las 8 am.

Ash estaba vestido con su ropa de viaje y con Pikachu en su hombro la enfermera Joy dijo que ya estaba en excelentes condiciones para seguir su viaje luego de pagar la factura de 800 Pokécuarto por la comida extra de Pikachu se despido dela enfermera y salió rumbo a la ruta 2.

La enfermera le había dicho que antes de irse podía explorar la ciudad pero no le interesa mucho de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho su Pokedex no había cosas de su interés ya tenía mucha comida para él y sus pokemons junto con un buen número de pokebolas por lo que no era necesario ir a la tienda pokemon, el gimnasio no aceptaba retadores a menos que tuviera 7 medallas y no le interesaba pasar por una academia pokemon muy pronto por lo que era hora de irse.

Bueno amigo no empezamos bien pero espero que ahora no pase nada-dijo Ash con una risa nerviosa.

Pika-dijo su pokemon afirmando en su hombro derecho si no le gustaba la pokebola el hombro de entrenador era cómodo.

Bien Pikachu estas seguro de los movimientos que quieres aprender-dijo mirando a su pokemon mientras caminaba por un sendero rocoso.

Pika Pika-dijo el pokemon afirmando.

Ash afirmo-bien creo que debemos empezar por Doble Equipo ya que sabes agilidad algo impresionante-dijo para que su pokemon inflara su pecho con orgullo-después seguiremos con Amago-Mimético-Destello por ultimo cuando aprendas esto creo que veremos que puedo enseñarte, de acuerdo con el Pokedex un Pikachu debe mejorar su velocidad antes de aprender algo mas avanzado-dijo con el ceño fruncido recordando lo que leyó ayer.

Pika-el pokemon afirmo mientras miraba a su entrenador por lo que entendía el tenia problemas de aprendizaje aunque aun tenia buena memoria por lo que entendía.

Ash confirmo su plan con pokemon-bien de acuerdo con el Pokedex para aprender doble equipo tienes que mejorar tu velocidad creando imágenes residuales de ti pero el problema es que es fácil hacerlo en una sola dirección pero la técnica no tendría sentido si no se puede hacer en varias al mismo tiempo-dijo rápidamente como si eso fuera una segunda naturaleza haciendo que su pokemon parpadee y lo mirara sorprendido-así que lo que recomienda el Pokedex es usar agilidad mejorando tu velocidad hasta que dejes imagines residuales de ti y luego lo combinas con ataque rápido para aumentar tu velocidad entendido.

Cha-dijo afirmando con entendimiento.

También de acuerdo a lo que dijo el Pokedex servirá para que así sepas combinar movimientos mas rápido-dijo con una sonrisa el pokemon se la devolvió-bien entonces que tal si….

ALTO HAY-grito una voz detrás de èl impidiendo que este hablara Ash se dio rápidamente la vuelta Pikachu rápidamente se preparó con un ataque eléctrico por si era una amenaza pero ambos parpadearon al ver a un chico corriendo era más bajo que Ash aunque bueno el media 1:10 m el chico media 0,7 m por lo que debía tener solo 8 años vestía una camisa verde sin mangas estilo esqueleto con una pokebola verde en la parte inferior de la camisa, con una pantaloneta beige y unas sandalias negras junto con una red de mariposas en sus mano.

Ash alzo la ceja al ver al chico no era posible que fuera entrenador-sí que necesitas-dijo con intriga.

El chico llego donde él y empezó a respirar pesadamente-te reto a una batalla pokemon-dijo sin aliento.

Ash-sin ofenderte chico pero no eres muy joven para ser entrenador y mucho mas para una batalla-dijo con cuidado mientras su pokemon afirmaba-y no es peligroso que andes por aquí solo.

Chico sonrió luego de recuperar el aliento-no soy un entrenador pokemon soy un Cazabichos pokemons-dijo para recibir una mirada de con función y decidió explicar-bueno en pocas palabras no somos entrenadores pokemon oficialmente somos estudiantes de las escuelas cercanas donde nuestros maestros hablan con nuestros padres para ver si nos dan formación pokemon básica antes de nuestro viajes-el chico miro a Ash que afirmo dando a entender que le entendía-bien no es mucho solo manejo básico de pokemons-supervivencia-cocina pokemon básica y humana en pocas palabras lo necesario para viajar, luego de que cumple 10 años puedes salir de viaje como entrenador o ir a la escuela pokemon para seguir tu educación para ser un entrenador-criador-profesor entre otras cosas también seguir tu educación normal y seguir con la educación nivel Bachillerato pero aun pues ser un Cazabichos y seguir teniendo batallas con los pokemons que capturaste pero esto se tienen que poner a disposición del centro Pokemon para ver si están bien cuidados cuando seas mayor de edad puedes tomar posesión oficial de èl eso es un Cazabichos-dijo con una sonrisa-estamos dispersos por todo el mundo es un buen pasa tiempo.

Ash parpadeo-sabes eso suena bien y es un buen pasatiempo-dijo con una sonrisa no sonaba mal tendría que hablar con el profesor sobre ello.

Si lo es incluso ganamos dinero si ganamos como un entrenador pero en mi caso ira a mi madre y si pierdo este ira a ti-dijo con una sonrisa Ash afirmo con entendimiento-y sobre lo de seguridad estoy con un grupo de compañeros y 3 adultos junto con 2 oficiales vigilándonos estamos repartidos por toda la ruta hasta el bosque-dijo para sonreír con arrogancia-entonces listo para una batalla 1 a 1.

Ash miro a Pikachu y afirmo para saltar de su hombro el cazabichos tomo distancia como 10 m-bien mi nombre es Ash y este es mi Pikachu.

Cazabichos sonrió-bien mi nombre es Rufus y este es-dijo para sacar una pokebola de su bolsillo y la tiro se abrió para revelar un ave de gran tamaño, parecida a las águilas pescadoras, con talones afilados, una cola de plumas rojas y amarillas, así como una cresta roja en su cabeza.

Pigot-grito el ave que se fue al cielo y abrió sus alas listo para la batalla.

Ash saco su Pokedex-": _**Piedgeotto, una forma evolucionada de Pidgey. Está armado con filosas garras y se lanza desde el cielo para atrapar a su presa. Al contrario del dócil Pidgey, el Pidgeotto puede ser peligroso. Aproxímate con extremo cuidado**_."-dijo el Pokedex en voz robótica-con que Pidgeotto he se ve fuerte-dijo admirando al pokemon.

Si este Pidgeotto es de mi mama pero me lo presta-dijo Rufus-entonces que el mejor gane-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash afirmo-bien yo empiezo Pikachu Impactrueno-dijo para que el pokemon soltara unas chispas de sus mejillas rojas y lanzara un pequeño rayo al pokemon rival.

Pidgeotto esquiva-dijo Rufos para que el pokemon ave esquivara el rayo moviéndose a la izquierda rápidamente.

"Es rápido"-pensó Ash-Pikachu sigue atacando-el pokemon afirmo mientras lanzaba una serie de Impactruenos al ave.

Pidgeotto esquiva-grito Rufus rápidamente para que el pokemon empezara hacer maniobras evasivas en el aire para esquivar los ataques.

Ash miro como el pokemon rival esquivo un ataque descendiendo al suelo lo ojos de Ash vieron como el pokemon descendió lentamente-amigo ataca con ataque rápido ahora en línea recta –grito rápidamente Pikachu se detuvo abruptamente e hizo un cambio de ataque rápidamente a un lugar vacío.

Rufus parpadeo por el cambio de orden pero rápidamente a donde su pokemon se dirigía –Pidgeotto retrocede-el pokemon parpadeo pero no pudo obedecer la orden cuando Pikachu apareció enfrente de èl dándole un golpe fulminante tirándolo al suelo con los ojos en espiral.

Ash reacciono más rápido que su pokemon y su rival-bien hecho Pikachu-grito a su Pokemon.

Pikachu parpadeo y vio a su rival derrotado antes de mirar a su entrenador como supo que ese rival iba hay, su entrenador tenía sorpresas y le gustaban-Pikachu-dijo con una sonrisa.

Rufus parpadeo y suspiro antes de tomar su pokebola y regresar a su pokemon-amigo esa fue una batalla rápida no me dejaste hacer un ataque pero genial como supiste que mi pokemon iba hay o lo planeaste-pregunto con intriga.

Ash se acercó al chico para darle la mano y este acepto el gesto-primero gracias por la batalla y segundo no lo planee solo sucedió-dijo encogiéndose los hombros luego de separase.

Rufus-uao eso es suerte, tengo ser más estratégico sino quiero que me pase esto otra vez-dijo con una sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta-cuídate Ash espero que nos veamos otra vez-dijo corriendo.

Ash-cuídate Rufus-grito al chico que corría-bien Pikachu fue nuestra primera batalla y ganamos-dijo con una sonrisa-GANAMOS-grito como un niño pequeño.

PIKACHU-grito con una sonrisa mientras se puso a bailar de felicidad estilo Hip Hop a lo que se unió su entrenador luego de 5 minutos se detuvieron sonriendo.

Ash-bien Pikachu es hora de seguir-dijo con una sonrisa-ahora con tu entrenamiento usa agilidad hasta que crees una imagen como te dije y luego usa ataque rápido mientras caminamos 10 m delante de mi luego retrocede de la misma forma y lo vueles hacer entendido-dijo a pokemon.

Pika-dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar hacer lo que le dijo y correr a toda velocidad.

Ash vio a pokemon correr sin dejar imagen-bueno tardara –dijo con una suspiro eso era lógico luego puso una mirada reflexiva-obligarlo al lugar donde quiero eh eso no suena mal-dijo interés.

Salto en el tiempo 7 pm del mismo día.

Nidoran usa Picotazo Venenoso-dijo otro cazabichos con el mismo uniforme que Rufus incluso era un chico pero con un sombrero de paja que estaba a cargo de un roedor un poco más grande que su Pikachu con grandes orejas color azul claro con fondo mas oscuro, con ojos color rojo, dos bigotes salientes de cada lado de su mejilla, una serie de puntos morados en su lado izquierdo con patas pequeñas con grandes garras y sobresalían una serie de púas a lo largo de su cuerpo, esto era un Nidoran que de su espalda salieron una serie de agujas color morado que fueron directo a donde estaba Pikachu en cuatro patas.

Pikachu usa Agilidad y termina con Impactrueno-dijo Ash para que Pikachu flexionara sus patas traseras y tomara carrea en zigzag esquivando las púas rápidamente asiendo que el pokemon rival parpadeo cuando vio a Pikachu y de èl y lanzo un poderoso Impactrueno a quemarropa que duro 5 segundos dejando al pokemon algo quemado y con los ojos en forma de espiral, Ash chasqueo sus dedos y sonrió-bien hecho amigo ganamos.

Pika Pika-dijo el pokemon dando una señal de paz antes de regresar rápidamente a su entrenador y subirse a su hombro donde este le rasco la mejilla haciendo que este suspirara contento.

Cazabichos suspiro mientras recogía a su pokemon-fue una gran batalla Ash gracias-dijo para que Ash afirmara-te veo luego-dijo para luego irse algo triste por su derrota.

Ash lo miro y frunció el ceño era fácil aceptar la victoria pero era un trago amargo la derrota cuando le iba a pasar eso a èl despejo la cabeza y suspiro ya era de noche ya no podía llegar al bosque acamparía cerca de la ruta para seguir mañana-vamos amigo es hora de cenar-el pokemon afirmo mientras su entrenador se adentró a los arbustos luego de 10 minutos consiguió un claro con una gran cantidad de arbólales para cubrirlo de acuerdo al Pokedex era una buena idea-amigo crees que llueva-dijo miro a su pokemon.

Pikachu miro al cielo y negó con la cabeza-cha.

Ash afirmo y saco una bolsa de dormir, junto con un poco de comida pokemon, unos emparedados y unos taros de leche abrió el taro de comida de pokemon se lo dio a su pokemon junto con un poco de leche.

Cha-dijo contento el pokemon al recibir la comida.

Ash se rio y preparo su bolsa de dormir junto con sus emparedados y leche, comió en silencio junto con su pokemon disfrutando la noche cuando terminaron el recogió la basura y la metió en su mochila; el pokemon salto rápidamente a su regazo cuando se sentó en su cama de esta noche Ash empezó a acariciar su pokemon con cuidado haciendo que suspire contento-amigo lo hiciste genial derrotaste a 10 entrenadores hoy.

Cha-dijo el pokemon sonriendo.

Ash-eres fuerte había uno rivales difíciles hoy pero los derrotaste eso fue genial-dijo con una risita el pokemon sonrió-pero se que hay entrenadores mas fuertes-dijo con tono amargo.

Pikachu miro a su entrenador con confusión- ¿pika?-dijo confuso.

Ash miro a su pokemon-amigo conozco alguien que es capaz de derrotarnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sabes-dijo en voz baja su pokemon abrió los ojos-pero sabes yo quiero derrotarlo es uno de mis objetivos, si lo enfrentamos ahora perdería sin reparo pero si nos hacemos fuertes más fuertes que èl o cualquiera nadie nos lastimara nunca mas-dijo mirando a su pokemon con total seriedad-y así me convertiré en un maestro pokemon mi sueño no mi meta ser un maestro pokemon Pikachu quiero que me ayudes a lograrlo si no hay problema-bajo la vista-sé que es pedirte mucho pero en verdad quiero que me ayudes debes tener tus sueños pero yo te ayudare a cumplirlos lo prometo solo si tu puedes si –no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió una pata en su nariz alzo la cabeza y vio a su pokemon con una mirada determina.

Pika-pi-cha-pika-ka-chu-dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa diciendo "vamos por él y por todos".

Ash parpadeo como si lo entendiera no lo entendía pero su corazón decía que su pokemon lo iba seguir-enserio-dijo inseguro.

Pika-dijo el pokemon afirmando para que sorpresivamente su entrenador los abrazara haciendo que parpadeo.

Gracias Pikachu te prometo que nunca te traicionare-dijo en voz baja al lado de la cara de su pokemon haciendo que el pokemon devuelva el abrazo lo mejor que pudo mientras sentía el amor de su entrenador-nunca me oyes eres mi amigo mi primer amigo me oyes nunca te olvidare no importa cuántos pokemon atrapes siempre serás el primer amigo-dijo para separes y mirar el pokemon a los ojos.

Pika-dijo con una sonrisa una muy grande.

También te prometo esto cada pokemons que atrapemos serán nuestros amigos me entines juntos conseguiremos las metas de cada uno hasta el final siempre junto ¿te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa.

PIKACHU-grito con una sonrisa el pokemon eléctrico.

Es una promesa amigo-dijo dando su menique su pokemon lo copio uniéndolos-siempre juntos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pika-chu-pi-dijo con una alegría se rieron.

Esa noche cálida de marzo un lazo de gran alcance se terminó de forjar entre un entrenador y su pokemon un lazo que durara durante mucho tiempo y que les ayudara a superar grandes obstáculos en el futuro, esa noche ellos se quedaron dormidos viendo las estrellas sin importarles lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Salto el tiempo 20 de Marzo 7 am.

Ash estaba bostezando mientras caminaba mientras Pikachu se movía delante de èl ya había empezado hacer imágenes residuales pero traslucidas eso era una mejora no le sorprendió que su pokemon aprendiera Doble Equipo tan rápido con Agilidad mejoro grandemente su velocidad ya le faltaba poco para dominarlo también le debía a la naturaleza de velocidad de su pokemon.

Frunció el ceño cuando noto que los árboles estaban aumentando en gran cantidad, saco su Pokedex y abrió su mapa digital de acuerdo a este estaba en la entrada del Bosque Verde-Pikachu vuelve-dijo deteniendo a su pokemon que lo volteo a ver haciendo que regrese rápidamente y lo miro

Pik-dijo con confusión.

Estamos en la entrada del bosque tenemos que ir con cuidado de ahora en adelante, tu seguirás con tus mismo ejercicios pero en círculo mientras caminamos no más de 5 m eso mejorara tu velocidad y tu concentración-dijo para que el pokemon afirmara-así no vomites- dijo riendo mientras su pokemon le saco la lengua mientras siguió con su nuevo ejercicio.

Ash observo su Pokedex mientras caminaba no quería perder el rumbo y perderse en el bosque puso camino dirigido, sin fijarse donde iba con Pikachu corriendo a su alrededor pero no apartaba la mirada de su Pokedex para ver que pokemon estaban por ahí principalmente tipo Bichos y algunos aéreos junto con algunos árboles de bayas eso era nuevo no sabía que su Pokedex le decía eso tenía que volver a revisar la aplicaciones del Pokedex no noto como Pikachu se detuvo.

Pika-pik-dijo el pokemon deteniendo a su entrenador que bajo la vista de Pokedex para mirar detrás de el a su pokemon alzo la ceja, este pokemon apunto a un árbol a su lado con su cola Ash parpadeo cuando vio a un Caterpie era un tipo bicho. Tiene pequeños pies con ventosas en sus extremos que le permiten trepar árboles y paredes sin mayor esfuerzo. Su característica más notable son sus brillantes antenas color rojo sobre su cabeza. Estas, junto con sus grandes ojos, ayudan a ahuyentar depredadores. Además su cuerpo termina en un signo de exclamación, el cual es completado por los círculos amarillos que tiene a los costados.

Ash alzo la ceja al ver al pokemon no es porque se ha raro ayer vio una gran cantidad de pokemon pero la mayoría se alejaba al ver a Pikachu entrenar a su alrededor los poco que se acercaba pedían una pequeña batalla tenia suerte de que su pokemon tenía gran resistencia-si pequeño amigo que pasa-dijo con curiosidad.

Caterpie lo miro y luego a su cinturón para luego pasar a él con grandes ojos-quieres que te atrape-dijo con curiosidad el pokemon afirmo Ash miro a Pikachu que se encogió los hombros hazlo que pierdes-bien necesito un nuevo pokemon de todas manera-dijo tomando una pokebola de su cinturón para activarla y luego lanzarla con suavidad al pokemon que fue envuelto en una luz blanca para que la esfera se cerrara capturando el pokemon fácilmente, Pikachu lo miro-oye era un pokemon de bajo nivel si pelearas contra èl lo lastimarías mucho-dijo el pokemon afirmo tomo su Pokedex y examino la pokebola.

" **Caterpie, el Pokémon gusano. Para ahuyentar a sus enemigos, Caterpie suelta un olor desagradable por su antena roja. Muda la piel varias veces durante su crecimiento. Los Caterpie crecen muy rápidamente, por lo que come vorazmente para llenar sus reservas de energía. Una vez hayan finalizado su etapa como larva, él mismo se enredará en su propia saliva solidificada, entrando a una nueva etapa. A pesar de ser un Pokémon idóneo para principiantes, muchos los repelen, por el hecho de ser un Pokémon tipo bicho.**

 **Caterpie es un Pokémon pacífico y no demasiado fuerte, habitualmente no se ve implicado en enfrentamientos con otros Pokémon de su hábitat. Puede encontrarse en bosques poblados de numerosos árboles donde hace sus nidos. Siempre se le ve junto a un grupo de Caterpie o acompañado de otro Pokémon Bicho, rara vez se encuentra solo.**

 **Ya que Caterpie está basado en una oruga, puede lanzar una gran cantidad de fina y resistente seda por su boca. Al evolucionar, este llena su cuerpo de seda la cual rápidamente se endurece hasta el punto de formar una dura coraza, con la cual este Pokémon entra a su estado de pupa.**

 **De apetito voraz, se pasa el día comiendo hojas frescas con el fin de reunir la suficiente energía para evolucionar. Una vez que ha comido lo suficiente se envuelve en un capullo de seda que se transforma en una coraza, Metapod.**

 **Este pokemon es masculino, pesa 2,5 kg-mide 0,2, su habilidad es Polvo escudo (** _ **anula los efectos secundarios que pueden provocar los ataques de los oponentes al poseedor de la habilidad (como la parálisis en golpe cuerpo o el retroceso en sorpresa). Los efectos de movimientos que no producen daño no son considerados efectos secundarios, por lo que no son anulados (como fuego fatuo). Tampoco son anulados los efectos secundarios que son inducidos al propio oponente**_ ) **no pose habilidad oculta Movimientos Disparo Demora"-** dijo la voz de Pokedex en voz robótica.

Ash afirmo por ahora no estaba sorprendido lo único llamativo era su habilidad-bien Caterpie yo te elijo-dijo lanzado la pokebola el pokemon apareció al lado de Pikachu y miro a su entrenado este se arrodillo y le acaricio su cabeza este suspiro feliz-hola amigo mi nombre es Ash un placer conocerte amigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cater-dijo el pokemon con una sonrisa.

Bien amigo creo que primero vamos a potenciar tu disparo demora te parece-dijo con duda el pokemon afirmo-bien quiero que gas disparo demora por las ramas de los árboles y te balances-dijo mirando su Pokedex de formas para entrenar a la pequeña oruga.

Cat-dijo afirmo el pokemon Bicho antes de lanzar una tela de hilo de su boca a la rama de una árbol rápidamente.

Bien amigo te alejas 5 árboles y regresas aqui para luego avanzar nuevamente entendido-dijo al pokemon y afirmo antes de volver a empezar-Pikachu tu también sigue con tu trabajo-su primer pokemon afirmo y siguió con su trabajo Ash volvió a ver el video ilustrativo de su Pokedex junto con unas palabras en rojo muy claras.

"ASH POR AMOR A ARCEUS USA REPELENTE AL MOMENTO DE ENTRAR AL BOSQUE PARA EVITAR A LOS BEEDRILL" decía el mensaje el voz clara.

Ash se detuvo y saco rápidamente su mochila de su hombro buscando algo mientras miraba a su pokemons-PIKAHUA CATERPIE-casi grito llamando a sus pokemon-vengan aquí ahora-dijo haciendo que los pokemons lo vean.

Pika/Car-dijeron viéndolo en confusión.

Salto en el tiempo 3 pm.

Caterpie usa disparo demora a la rama ahora-grito a el pokemon que rápidamente lanzo una liana de hilo a una rama saliente de un árbol para esquivar una gran ráfaga de viento con polvo en ella quedando suspendido por ella pero la ráfaga hizo que Ash se tapara los ojos como los de Pikachu.

Pidgeotto-grito el ave en el aire Ash había encontrado mientras caminaba en el bosque no había visto muchos pokemon a excepción de un grupo de Caterpie y uno Pidgey volando por lo que cuando vio a un Pidgeotto solitario en un árbol no dudo en retarlo a una batalla Pikachu quería luchar pero pensó que era mejor darle más experiencia a su Caterpie; Pidgeotto rápidamente centro la vista en el pokemon oruga a su izquierda para descender en con un ataque rápido y atacarlo.

Espera-dijo en voz baja Ash mientras veía como el pokemon decencia a 50 cm de distancia-DISPARO DEMORA A TODO PODER-grito el entrenador para que la pequeña oruga disparara una gran cantidad de hilo desde su posición el pokemon rival no tuvo tiempo para esquivar cuando fue envuelto por la liana como un capullo cayendo al suelo Ash chasqueo los dedos-bien hecho Caterpie-dijo mientras sacaba una pokebola y lanzo al pokemon caído lo envolvió en una luz blanca para desaparecer dentro de la pokebola se movió un poco hasta que soltó un suave "clic", Caterpie lanzo un poco de liana a la pokebola y lanzo a Ash que le atrapo con su mano derecha-bien atrape un Pidgeotto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un pequeño salo.

Pika-dijo el roedor con una sonrisa.

Bien hecho cater…-Ash no alcanzo a decir nada cuando vio cómo su pokemon lanzo un dispara demora al aire para luego caer y envolverlo para que una luz blanca cuando se apagó mostrando algo que se asemeja a una gran crisálida, verde intensa, y solamente sus ojos son visibles.

Metapod-dijo el pokemon en tono aburrido.

Ash parpadeo junto con Pikachu antes de sonreír y arrodillarse enfrente del pokemon para acariciar la punta de la cabeza del pokemon haciendo que sonría-lo hiciste bien Metapod sabía que podías hacerlo-dijo para que el pokemon dijera su nombre en voz baja y se quedara dormido Pikachu se rio entre dientes mientras veía su nuevo amigo Ash rápidamente lo regreso a descansar mientras sacaba a su nuevo pokemon.

Pidgeotto estaba aún envuelto en el capullo con el ceño fruncido Ash se rio mientras empezó a quitar las lianas cuando las quitaron el pokemon lo miro con un ceño fruncido-bien Pidgeotto mi nombre es Ash y soy tu entrenador un placer-dijo mientras le daba unas pocas Baya Aranja un buen soborno siempre es bueno de acuerdo a la Pokedex el pokemon lo miro mientras comió las bayas-soy tu entrenador espero que no te moleste.

El pokemon miro a su nuevo entrenador pensó que era mejor alguien que le daba de comer y la ayudaba a alguien que no así nada de eso así que porque no darle la oportunidad-Pidgeotto-grito el ave sonriendo Ash sonrió mientras dejo mas bayas para que su pokemon comiera, Ash saco su Pokedex y empezó a escanear el pokemon.

" **Pidgeotto es femenina, pesa 29 kg-altura 0,9 m, habilidad Vista de Lince (** _ **Vista lince evita que baje la precisión del Pokémon que tenga esta habilidad. También ignora cualquier aumento de evasión del oponente.**_ **) No tiene habilidad oculta, Movimientos Ataque Rápido-Ataque Arena-Tornado" –** dijo el Pokedex en voz robótica.

Ash afirmo a la información vio a sus dos pokemon hablando y volvió a ver el Pokedex donde aparecían videos con los movimientos que su pokemon podía aprender lo mejor por ahora era aprender Ataque Ala y Rapidez, el Ataque Ala sería fácil de enseñar de acuerdo al video solo tenía mejorara la fuerza de sus alas hasta que pueda concentrar el poder natural de él en ella fortificando así el daño al atacar el problema era que los pokemons jóvenes como los suyos eran difíciles de acceder a ese poder natural dentro de ellos para hacer ataques diferentes a los físicos, había casos diferentes dependiendo de la naturaleza del pokemon si eran de tipo elemental eran más fácil canalizar ese poder en sus ataque dependiendo del elemento y disminuía la dificultad con otros diferentes a su naturaleza, cada clase de pokemon tenía problemas para canalizar su poder natural en algunos casos la mejor manera era imaginando como debía Ser-lo que debía Hacer-la manera de cómo iba Actuar por eso era difícil crear un nuevo ataque para pokemons pero se habían desarrollado maneras para hacer que el pokemon aprenda a entender ese poder natural de ellos cuando lo entendían era más fácil para ellos aprender diversas técnicas un ejemplo de ello serían los pokemon de la elite que tenían más poder y experiencia que muchos en el mundo si se lo proponían podían aprender una técnica en menos de un día.

Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era enseñarle a sus pokemons como entender ese poder y como aprovecharlo, por ello a Pidgeotto iba aprender ataque ala primero era más fácil mejorar el poder de sus alas, oh ama el Pokedex era una gran maestro como el profesor-bien Pidgeotto creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es fortalecer tus alas te parece.

Pid-afirmo el pokemon ave tenia una idea de lo que su entrenador tenia en mente.

Ash se agacho y cogió una piedras-te lanzare estas piedras y las desviaras con tus alas te parece-el Pokemon afirmo con una sonrisa luego reflexiono unos segundos-se las lanzaras a Pikachu con tu habilidad Vista de Lince podrás seguirle el paso y este mejorara su velocidad esquivando objetivos les parece bien-dijo mirando a sus pokemons.

PID-PIKA-gritaron dando a entender que entendían, Ash se rio entre dientes con una sonrisa.

Bien hora de comenzar-dijo lanzando una piedra a Pidgeotto que la lanzo a Pikachu que la esquivo rápidamente-"esto será divertido"-pensó con una sonrisa.

Salto en el tiempo 7 pm.

Beedrill acaba es Metapod con Picotazo Venenoso -grito un cazabichos a un gran insecto con apariencia de abeja con grandes ojos color rojo, dos antenas azules en su cabeza, tenía dos aguijones de gran tamaño en sus patas delanteras, al igual que en su cola con patas traseras delgadas para apoyarse y con 2 pares de grandes alas en cada lado de su espalda, el insecto lanzo de sus aguijones una gran cantidad de agujas color morado hasta la crisálida color verde.

Metapod usa Disparo Demora-dijo Ash en voz baja confundiendo al cazabichos para ver como el pokemon color verde lanzo una liana a una roca detrás del pokemon a unos 5 m cuando se tensó el pokemon salió disparado a este con una gran velocidad pasando por un lado del ataque o mejor dicho por debajo de este el cazabichos se recompuso.

Beedrill sigue con Picotazo Venenoso detrás de ti-dijo el cazabichos para que su pokemon se volteara y lanzara para que volviera a lanzar su ataque.

Fortaleza-grito Ash haciendo que su pokemon resplandeciera un minuto y luego recibiera el ataque directamente cuando termino el ataque noto como su pokemon recibió unos daños tenía que actuar rápido-Usa Disparo Demora y acércate-dijo rápidamente el pokemon lanzo rápidamente una larga línea de seda directo al pokemon que no tuvo tiempo para esquivar y le dio directo en el pecho y pokemon se acercó rápidamente.

Cazabichos-cuando este cerca acabalo con ataque furia-grito rápidamente al ver como el pokemon se acercaba el pokemon rival.

Ash vio con cuidado como el su pokemon se acercaba a su rival y como este preparaba para atacarlo vio como levanto su aguijón derecho y resplandeció listo para atacar-suelta ahora-dijo para que el cazabichos abriera los ojos el pokemon hizo lo que dijo descendió esquivando la técnica por un cm-ahora otra vez Disparo Demora a la parte baja y acabalo con tacleada-dijo para que su pokemon hiciera lo que dijo en menos de un segundo golpe justo encima del aguijón al pokemon tirándolo al suelo con los ojos cerrados, chasqueo los dedos-bien hecho Metapod-dijo a su pokemon sonriendo que estaba encima del pokemon derrotado.

Oh mierda-dijo el chico con la cabeza baja-regresa amigo-dijo regresando a su Beedrill mientras Metapod golpeo un poco el suelo Ash se acercó con su Pikachu en su hombro derecho y Pidgeotto en su izquierdo para tomarlo en su brazos el pokemon se acurruco en ellos con los ojos cerrado-amigo Rufus tenía razón eres bueno-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa luego frunció el ceño-oye Nick porque no hay otros cazabichos por aquí llevo todo el día y solo he visto a 3 más pensé que por aquí jugaban-dijo con curiosidad.

Nick frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín lindo para un niño de 7 años-hay un idiota que salió de los cazabichos hace un año para ser entrenador y asusta los más jóvenes con su Katana, los profesores lo han intentado calmar pero no lo encuentran por eso no dejan que muchos vengan acá solo por eso estamos acompañados por un profesor-dijo apuntando detrás de él a un hombro con un Beedrill a su lado junto con otro cazabichos que enfrento este día-solo somos 4 los otros no están tan lejos para que el profesor pueda verlos-dijo molesto-ese idiota también hace que los pokemons se alboroten incluso con el repelente nos atacan.

Ash frunció el ceño junto con su pokemon-bien gracias por el dato estaré precavido Nick-dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezó a caminar-gracias por la batalla-dijo con un a sonrisa.

No gracias a ti-dijo el niño sonriendo mientras agitaba la mano.

Un loco con una Katana genial-murmuro Ash mientras caminaba por el bosque su Pidgeotto y Metapod a sus pokebolas mientras Pikachu se quedó en su hombro habían entrenado todo el día era momento de descansar, saco su Pokedex y miro claro a su alrededor de acuerdo a su navegador era un punto recomendado para acampar afirmo y saco su bolsa de dormir junto con las demás cosas con ayuda de Pikachu cuando saco la comida de pokemons tuvo que triturar la de Metapod y combinarla con leche, luego saco a sus pokemons para comer ambos estaban contentos por la comida y la leche ,mientras Ash comía unos emparedados con leche tenía que comprar algo de comida cuando llegue la Ciudad Plateada, todos comieron en un silencio agradable.

Ash se recostó en su bolsa de dormir mirando su Pokedex sobre las rutas del bosque si todo estaba bien salía mañana del bosque, miro sobre su Pokedex a su pokemon hablando-oigan quieren dormir afuera o en su pokebolas-los pokemons lo vieron y negaron con cabeza antes de ponerse hablar otra vez-lo que ustedes quieran-dijo antes de ver nuevamente la lista de movimientos y estrategias de su pokemon.

Con los pokemons (traducción).

Oh me gustan las bolas pero me gusta más estar afuera-dijo la voz suave de Pidgeotto que se estaba limpiando las alas era como una adolecente.

Se lo te refieres amiga, estuve en una durante dos días hasta que Ash me saco de ahí-dijo con escalofrió la voz infantil de Pikachu.

No lo sé es cómoda para dormir-dijo en voz cansada el pokemon crisálida-pero estoy contento con Ash me ayudo a evolucionar rápido-dijo con una sonrisa-muy pronto alcanzare el cielo-dijo con dormilona.

Pidgeotto miro a su compañero-quieres volar-dijo con curiosidad.

Si es mi sueño volar por todo el cielo azul-dijo con voz algo despierta-por eso me uní a Ash quería alguien que me ayudara a evolucionar y sentí algo especial en Ash por eso lo escogí como mi entrenador-dijo con una sonrisa.

Creo que tienes razón es un buen humano mejor de los que he visto-dijo con una risita el pokemon ave-cuando pueda volar te enseñare muchas cosas pequeño-dijo con alegría el pokemon crisálida cerro los ojos contento.

El cielo he tal vez algún día yo también lo haga-dijo el pokemon eléctrico con interés, los otros dos lo vieron-oigan no me miren así han visto lo que ha pasado hoy llevo dos días y ya aprendí un nuevo ataque gracias a Ash si alguien puede hacer que un Pikachu vuele es él-dijo con una sonrisa los otros pokemons solo sonrieron y se quedaron viendo las estrellas hasta que se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro y su entrenador viendo un video de ataque tipo eléctrico.

Mientras los últimos vestigios de la noche si iban y el sol empezaban a salir solo estaban el susurro de las hojas de los arboles por el viento junto con los zumbidos de los Beedrill a los lejos junto con otros insectos pero entre ellos se oían una pisadas por el bosque.

El pokemon eléctrico alzo las orejas deportando pero fingió estar dormido y volador se movió a su compañero insecto que se despertó también junto con sus compañeros.

Patético un guerrero nunca duerme-dijo una voz baja de un hombre en los arbustos viendo a Ash dormir en su saco de dormir mientras sacaba de su cintura una hoja brillante plateada-sus soldados son igual patético-dijo mientras salía del arbusto mostrando un traje samurái antiguos color rojo con azul, su Kabuto era color negro con dos cuernos color dorado en el frente su casco, con un Do sin mangas color rojo en la parte superior y azul en la parte inferior pero sin hombreras o protectores en su manos o pies solo llevaba una falda de protección color azul con sandalias-vamos a darle una pequeña lección-dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con silencio llevando una Katana en su mano simple con una red de mariposa en su espalda, levanto su Katana listo para atacar-DES….

PIKA-grito el pokemon eléctrico lanzando un ataque rápido al hombre junto con Pidgeotto con ataque rápido mientras Metapod lanzo una liana directo al enemigo para atacarlo con una tacleada.

AAAAHHHH-grito el samurái al recibir los golpes de los pokemons y tirado al suelo-SAQUENSE DE MI-grito como niña el samurái.

El ruido despertó a Ash en especial el ruido de su pokemons-chicos todo bien-dijo con una bostezo mientras se sentaba y miro a donde estaban sus pokemon parpadeo sorprendió al ver como sus pokemons atacando a un chico con ataque rápido vio la armadura-oye eres el chico samurái que los cazabichos me dijeron-dijo sorprendido.

SI SOY YO DILE A TUS POKEMONS QUE ME DEJEN-grito mientras recibía otro golpe de Pikachu en su pierna-HAY MALDITA RATA.

Ash frunció el ceño-chicos déjenlo-dijo para que sus pokemons rápidamente fueran a donde su entrenador Pikachu se puso enfrente de su entrenador medio dormido que estaba sentado en su saco de dormir, mientras Pidgeotto tomo a Metapod con sus garras y lo trajo enfrente de él ambos miraban mal a samurái-ahora que haces aquí-dijo mientras se paraba y se sacudía los pantalones.

Te iba retar a una batalla cuando tus pokemons me atacaron-grito el samurái apuntando con su Katana.

Ash frunció el ceño mientras sus pokemons gruñeron o silbaron enojados-mira estaba dormido hace menos de 5 minutos me despierto antes de las 6 am y noto que mis pokemons están atacando a un chico con una espada que me iba atacar cuando estaba dormido por lo que veo y me defendieron ahora lo estas insultando por defenderme ¿dame un motivo para que no te vuelvan atacar?-dijo con una enojo.

Samurái no se intimido-no importa aprende a controlar a tus pokemons además es tu culpa te dormiste sin protección es natural que te atacaran-grito.

Ash gruño especial cuando oyó los susurros de los arboles aunque tenía razón-bien baja la voz los pokemons están dormidos aun-dijo en voz baja.

Ja novato por eso usamos repelente para alejarlos-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Si pero el ruido aun los molesta incluso con el repelente-dijo en voz baja mirando a todos lados haciendo que el samurái también lo hiciera, haciendo que bajara la voz-bien ahora que quieres-dijo molesto.

Vengo por una batalla-dijo samurái saco una pokebola-y la quiero ahora tu eres entrenador de pueblo paleta ¿verdad?-dijo en tono de duda.

Si-dijo en tono cuidadoso mientras miraba a sus pokemons.

Bien me enfrentado a otros 3 entrenadores de pueblo paleta y me dieron una buenas batallas pero oí que había otro-dijo mirando a Ash-aunque no parece nada comparado con los otros-dijo con tono arrogante.

Ash gruño junto con su pokemons-bien quieres una batalla la tendrás-dijo mientras miraba a Pidgeotto que afirmo y dio un paso adelante.

Ha hora de luchar Pinsir-dijo el Samurái lanzando la pokebola que soltó una luz revelando un pokemon color marrón que posee unas largas pinzas afiladas en la parte superior de su cabeza, su boca que contiene más de 20 dientes pequeños con patas regordetas con 3 garras en cada pie, con manos con brazos delgados manos con 3 garras era tan grande como el-este es mi pokemon-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-será una batalla dos contra dos.

Bien-dijo simplemente mientras veía a su Pokedex _**"Pinsir. Este temido y peligroso Pokémon usa sus poderosas pinzas para prensar y aplastar a sus oponentes"**_ -voy primero-dijo para recibir una afirmación-Pidgeotto usa ataque rápido-dijo para que su pokemon alzara vuelo a uno lanzarse en picada a al pokemon Bicho.

Pinsir atrápalo y luego usa Movimiento Sísmico con esa ave-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras su Pokemon se movió hacia adelante con sus pinzas listo para capturar a su rival.

Pidgeotto sigue adelante confía en mi-dijo a su Pokemon que no dudo en seguir a delante sin importarle lo cerca que estaban en la parte superior de su cabeza de su oponente.

Acabalo Pinsir-grito Samurái mientras su pokemon tenia una sonrisa listo para perforar al pokemon.

Ash vio como Pidgeotto estaba por se atacado a menos de 10 cm- PIGEOTTO ABRE TUS ALAS-dijo para que el pokemon abriera sus alas y se detuviera justo en el momento cuando el pokemon cerro sus pinzas en el aire-ahora Ataque Ala al costado-grito para que las alas del pokemon brillaran de blanco y con un gran velocidad golpeara su lado derecho tirándolo al suelo.

Pinsir-grito Samurái preocupado.

Ataque rápido justo en su entre sus ojos ahora-dijo Ash para que su pokemon volador hiciera una carrera rápida y golpeara al pokemon caído en suelo con un ataque directo en el centro de los ojos derrotándolo-bien hecho Pidgeotto sabía que lo lograrías-grito contento su pokemon aprendió rápido esa técnica parecía que ya la venia practicando eso era muy útil para él ahora le enseñaría Rapidez.

Bien –gruño samurái mientras regresaba a su pokemon y lanzaba otra pokebola y salía una crisálida muy conocida-Metapod ahora vamos a ver si me derrotas.

Ash parpadeo al igual que sus pokemon-si como digas, amiga regresa-dijo para que su pokemon aéreo volviera y se sentara en su hombro Ash acaricio su mejilla-bien hecho niña fue una buena batalla-dijo contento.

Vas o que-fijo molesto el retador.

Ash gruño como sus pokemons-bien Metapod yo te elijo-dijo mientras su pokemon salto directo al campo.

Bien cómo quieres Metapod fortaleza-dijo el samurái al pokemon crisálida que resplandeció por luz del sol.

Ash frunció el ceño buscaba fortalecer su defensa-bien usa también Fortaleza-dijo para que su pokemon hiciera lo mismo tenía que tener precaución por si tenía un ataque a distancia como picotazo venenoso.

Bien Metapod Fortaleza-dijo otra vez el samurái.

Ash lo miro-bien Metapod usa Disparo Demora-dijo para que el pokemon lanzara una liana directa a su homologo y quedo incrustada en su cabeza.

Que piensas hacer con eso-dijo con una sonrisa Ash lo miro mientras sacaba su Pokedex sin mirarlo-sin respuesta bien Fortaleza-dijo el samurái.

Ash miro a su pokemon que parecía aburrido-amigo gira y luego lánzalo-su pokemon giro en su eje rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos levantando su homologo por el aire.

Metapod-grito el samurái.

Ash alzo la vista de su Pokedex para ver como su pokemon girar y por el encima de él un Metapod muy mareado para luego lanzarlo directo a un árbol haciendo que produzca una nube de humo cuando se despejo mostro al rival derrotado-ya-dijo sorprendido pensó que iba durar más se acercó a su pokemon y lo acaricio haciendo que este sonriera feliz.

No puedo creer que perdí-grito molesto mientras recogía a su pokemon-ELLOS ME DIJERON QUE ERAS UN PERDEDOR QUE SERIA UNA VICTORIA FACIL-grito a todo volumen.

Oyó como los arbustos se empezaron a mover-calla-dijo en voz baja sin impórtale los comentarios mientras sus pokemons lo rodeaban mirando a todos lados.

NO QUIERO LA REVA…-empezó a decir pero no pudo cuando una mano le tapo la boca.

Chico te quieres callar hay pokemons dormidos-dijo una voz femenina el samurái miro sobre su hombro y vio a la oficial Jenny con una mirada de enojo el chico trago-con que tú eres el alborotador que está asustando a los jóvenes y molestando a los pokemons-dijo en voz baja por el susurro de los arboles-tu yo tenemos que hablar-dijo en tono molesto haciendo que el chico trague.

Gracias oficial Jenny-dijo mirando a la mujer con alivio.

Gracias por la llamada Ash, estábamos buscando a este chico desde hace tiempo-dijo apretando con fuerza el brazo del chico haciendo que tenga una mueca, miro al chico con preocupación-aun tienes repelente verdad la mayor parte de los pokemons deben estar despiertos y molestos.

Ash afirmo-si no se preocupe tengo de sobra-dijo con una sonrisa la oficial afirmo y se llevo al samurái caminando como si tuviera un palo entre las nalgas, Ash suspiro daba gracias que el Pokedex tuviera una señal de auxilio para este tipo de casos-bien no se ustedes chicos pero esta batalla me dejo con hambre no les parece-dijo para recibir dos afirmaciones Ash miro a su tercer pokemon su Metapod que estaba sin moverse-amigo estas…..-no pudo continuar cuando la crisálida se empezó a romper y una luz cegó cuando se apagó revelo una mariposa Pokémon atractiva que posee unos grandes ojos rojos, un cuerpo de color púrpura oscuro, dos pequeñas manos y dos pies de un color azul cielo; a diferencia de las seis patas que poseen las mariposas en la vida real. Sus alas blancas.-Metapod evolucionaste-dijo mientras sacaba su Pokedex.

Butter-dijo la mariposa contenta.

" _ **Buterfree, el Pokémon mariposa. El amor de Buterfree por el néctar lo lleva a buscar flores, incluso si éstas no tienen mucho polen. En la batalla, Buterfree bate sus alas con gran velocidad para liberar un polvo que queda en el aire, debilitando al enemigo con una variedad de estados alterados, de modo que Buterfree pueda escapar de la batalla o seguir en ella con más ventaja. Se alimenta recogiendo, todos los días, la miel, yendo de flor en flor. Es capaz de ver flores maduras a seis millas de distancia gracias a sus ojos compuestos. Es macho, mide 1,2 m-peso 33 kg, habilidad Ojo Compuesto (Ojo compuesto aumenta en un 30% la precisión de los movimientos. Por ejemplo, en el caso de vendaval, cuya precisión original es del 70%, gracias a esta habilidad dicho movimiento tiene una precisión del 91% (70% x 1.3 = 91%).) no tiene habilidad oculta, Movimientos Disparo Demora-Confusión-Somnífero-Paralizador—Polvo Veneno-Electrotela"-**_ dijo el Pokedex en voz robótica.

Ash sonrió a su pokemon-wow Buterfree eres impresiónate-dijo con una sonrisa mientras su pokemon sonrió mientras empezó a volar por el claro Pidgeotto rápidamente lo siguió mientras Pikachu los animaba-creo que podemos esperar unos minutos-dijo mientras se ponía a jugar con sus pokemons. __

Salto en el tiempo 3 pm.

Ash estaba caminado con su Pikachu en su hombro por fin había salido del bosque luego de un día entero y otro medio día estaba cansado luego del problema con el Samurái y jugar un rato con su pokemons había tenido que enfrentarse algunos incluso con algunos Beedrill fue gracias a su Buterfree y su Somnífero algo que le sirvió mucho incluso atrapo a un Beedrill muy poderoso para su equipo había resistido dos Impactrueno de su Pikachu y el Ataque Ala de Pidgeotto le duro un poco derrotarlo pero fue una buena captura, mientras caminaba por la entrada vio el letrero _**"Ciudad Plateada Ciudad de riscos inaccesibles"**_ .

Buen lema no amigo-dijo mirando a Pikachu.

Pika-afirmo con una mirada reflexiva mientras su entrenador caminaba directo a la ciudad.

Ash miro la ruta a la ciudad y vio una caseta de policías como la de ciudad verde-disculpe oficial donde está el centro pokemon-dijo mirando al hombre de piel morena con uniforme de policía con ojos color café.

Policía miro al chico-claro pero necesito ver su identificación por favor-dijo amablemente.

Ash afirmo mientras pasaba su Pokedex al policía este lo miro y luego a él antes de afirmar-todo bien-dijo mirando al oficial.

Si es que tienes una recompensa aquí en comisaria sabes-dijo el oficial haciendo que Ash parpadeara- si parece que atrapaste a un chico problemático que estábamos buscando ofrecimos una recompensa por él-dijo devolviendo el Pokedex-solo tienes que ir a la comisaria esta por la calle 23 y el centro pokemon esta en el centro de la ciudad solo sigue la calle 1-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash parpadeo-gracias oficial-dijo con confusión pero siguió la ruta que le indico el oficial junto con su Pikachu mientras caminaba Pikachu miraba a todos lados con curiosidad Ash no le prestaba atención aunque se sentía un poco fuera de lugar estaba más acostumbrado a un espacio abierto que estar en la ciudad en especial estar entre tantas personas luego de unos 30 minutos caminando cuando a un edificio con el símbolo familiar de una Pokebola era de dos pisos estilo moderno con vidrios en el frente y un gran arco, cuando entro a las puertas pudo notar la diferencia con el de ciudad verde aunque bueno este no estaba destruido, sus paredes eran color verde pasto, con sillas y cojines verde con rojo, y una recepción rosa se acercó donde la enfermera Joy que estaba tecleando en su ordenador.

He disculpe como la llamo enfermera-dijo mirando a la mujer ella parpadeo y sonrió.

Oh un chico educado-dijo con una sonrisa-me puedes llamar Joy ese es mi apellido sabes eres uno de los pocos que me pregunta por mi nombre-dijo haciendo que el chico se sonroje.

Oh bueno por lo que oí todas las enfermeras están relacionadas sé que las llaman enfermeras Joy pero supuse que tenían un nombre de pila-dijo algo sonrojado

Joy sonrió-es cierto debiste conocer a mi hermana en ciudad verde, le preguntaste su nombre también-dijo con curiosidad.

Ash negó con la cabeza al igual que su pokemon-estaba empezando mi viaje hasta después me entere de ello-dijo apenado.

Bien bueno mi nombre es Jazz y el de mi hermana es Lucia-dijo con una sonrisa-encantada en conocerte.

Ash dio una pequeña inclinación-gracia mi nombre es Ash y me preguntaba si podías ver a mis pokemons-dijo mientras sacaba sus 3 pokebolas y su Pikachu saltaba al mostrador.

Jazz sonrió -será un placer-dijo mientras su Chansey salía detrás de ella con una bandeja y un carrito la enfermera puso las pokebolas en la bandeja y Pikachu en el carrito-serán unos minutos me puedes dar un momento tu Pokedex-dijo mientras Ash afirmo mientras se lo daba esta lo paso por un escáner para devolverlo-esto te informara cuando estén listos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias Jazz-dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Pikachu para luego este se fuera con la enfermera, iba explorar un poco el lugar-ahora que….-se detuvo cuando vio un cartel con un Charizard lanzando un lanzallamas al aire con un hombre dando la espalda llevaba una chaqueta roja con blanco, unos pantalones negros con zapatillas bancas y una gorra roja con un lema en la parte inferior "QUIERES SER EL MEJOR VEN HE INTENTA DERROTARME TE ESPERO EN LA LIGA AÑIL", Ash miro el cartel y frunció el ceño-como siempre-dijo mientras caminaba a la cafetería tenía hambre y ahora más. Ash estaba en el área de batalla detrás de centro pokemon junto con otros entrenadores que estaban entrenando a sus pokemons era unos años mayores que él y sus pokemons parecían con más experiencia por lo que no les parecía interesante luchar contra él por lo que decidió entrenar con su pokemons.

Ash estaba viendo como Pidgeotto y Buterfree estaba volando por encima de él practicando su vuelo mientras Pikachu estaba esquivando el ataque furia de Beedrill que estaba contento de estar entrenando.

" **Beedrill es hembra, mide 1,3m-peso 30,5kg, con habilidad Enjambre(** _ **Enjambre aumenta la potencia de los movimientos de tipo bicho del poseedor en un 50% cuando su salud esté igual o por debajo de 1/3 de sus PS máximos**_ **.) habilidad oculta Francotirador(** _ **Francotirador aumenta ahora el daño de los golpes críticos haciendo que en vez de ×1,5 de daño causen ×2,25.**_ **) Movimientos Ataque furia-Foco energía-Doble Ataque-Furia-Tijera x-Corte furia" .**

Vio como 4 Pikachus esquivaban varios ataques de su Beedrill, Doble Equipo estaba listo 3 días pero lo termino estaba sorprendido hace 6 días que empezó su viaje y 3 que empezó su entrenamiento estaba sorprendido que Pikachu había aprendido esa técnica y la evolución de su equipo entendió que Caterpie evoluciono rápidamente en Buterfree era normal que los pokemons Bichos evolucionen rápido por lo que aprendió rápido nuevos movimientos pero de acuerdo al Pokedex Doble Equipo puede tardar en aprenderse por lo menos 2 semanas, Ash frunció el ceño mientras veía como Beedrill usaba Furia y atacaba con más velocidad a Pikachu mientras este esquivaba con varias copias de él a su alrededor con un suspiro olvido eso tal vez Pikachu ya estaba próximo aprender esa técnica y solo adelanto el proceso ahora solo tendrá que empezar a practicar Amago con Pikachu y empezar a enseñar Rapidez a Pidgeotto pero con el resto perfeccionar sus movimientos antes de enseñar algo.

Ash afirmo a su plan de acuerdo a lo que el Pokedex le informo era mejor perfeccionar movimientos antes de aprender otros pero Pidgeotto y Pikachu necesitaban aprender más variedad de ataques, tomo un trago de agua de una botella con una pastilla para su TDHA mientras llamaba a sus pokemons de regreso Buterfree y Pidgeotto se sentaron en su hombros mientras Pikachu miraba molesto a estos pokemons voladores mientras Beedrill se puso al lado de Pikachu estaba con una mirada divertida por su compañero molesto Ash también estaba algo divertido pero acaricio a Beedrill en la cabeza haciendo que este suspirara feliz mientras Pikachu subió por su espalda a su cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia.

Sabes chicos no soy un taxi-dijo con una sonrisa los pokemons solo sonrieron-bien dejamos por hoy el entrenamiento descansen un rato-dijo mientras devolvía a sus pokemons dejando solo afuera a Pikachu que se acomodó en su cabeza contento-bien quieres ir a explorar Pikachu- dijo alzando la visa un poco.

Pik-dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces vamos oí que en el museo hay cosas interesantes-dijo Ash mientras empezaba a caminar fuera del área de entrenamiento rumbo al museo de acuerdo al Pokedex tenía que ir por la calle 23 luego dar vuelta para tomar la calle 18 y llegar al límite de la ciudad al norte mientras caminaba compro una botella de Kétchup para Pikachu y para el unas palomitas de maíz dulce luego de unos 10 minutos caminando llego a la estación de policías de la ciudad era un edificio de 2 plantas color azul con rojo en la parte inferior con una estrella dorada en el frente con puertas de cristal entro con calma y vio muchos oficiales corriendo por ahí con carpetas en sus manos se movió a recepción donde se encontraba una mujer de unos 40 años con uniforme de policía de pelo color castaño con ojos cafés oscuro-hmh disculpe oficial-dijo con algo de nervio.

La mujer lo miro y levanto un dedo para que esperara unos segundos, Ash miro a su pokemon y se encogió los hombros mientras se recostaba en recepción con su Pokedex y veía las maneras de enseñar a Amago junto con Pikachu luego de unos 10 minutos la mujer lo volteo a ver-si en qué te puedo ayudar cariño-dijo en tono algo amable pero mostraba irritación.

Ash se volteo para verla-bueno cuando venía un oficial dijo que tenía una recompensa que reclamar y vine por ella.

La oficial alzo la ceja-está bien muéstrame tu Pokedex-dijo mirándolo Ash se lo entrego la mujer lo conecto a su computadora y vio una notificación-bien por lo que veo es cierto tienes una recompensa de 500 Pokécuarto por reclamar-dijo algo sorprendía Ash miro sorprendido la mujer oprimió unos botones y devolvió el Pokedex-todo listo transferí el dinero-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –te recomiendo que no busques problemas niño hay cosas que no se resuelven fácil como con el chico que atrapaste ten más cuidado-dijo con tono de advertencia.

Ash afirmo mientras guardaba su Pokedex-ok muchas gracias-dijo mientras empezó a salir del lugar cuando vio una revista que decía "Trabajos Pokemon" Ash la cogió dejando 25 Pokécuarto para luego salir sin notar la mirada de la recepcionista que suspiro antes de volver a su trabajo. Ash siguió su camino al museo sin ningún percance cuando llego pago 100 Pokécuarto 50 para él y 50 para Pikachu-bien de acuerdo al encargado en este piso hay una sección de piedras evolutivas vamos a verlas-dijo con una sonrisa Pikachu afirmo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde bien el museo las piedras evolutivas-artefactos de batalla pokemon antiguos-fósiles de diversos pokemons de un Aerodactyl hasta los de un Charizard, también artefactos espaciales y mitológicos, junto con algunos excrementos pokemons algo que le dio buena risa a Pikachu también por lo que oyó de un científico si tenías un fósil en buen estado y con suficiente dinero lo podías restaurar algo interesante lo debía probar más tarde.

A las 8pm Ash regreso al centro pokemon con muchas golosinas y comida en sus manos se fue a su cuarto a dormir pasando a escondidas de un enfermera que regañaba a un entrenador, cuando se acostó en su cama con refresco de manzana y Pikachu con una piruleta pensó que sería bueno pasar un tiempo en ciudad Plateada antes de continuar con su viaje. Ash miro como su Pikachu se acercó rápidamente a Beedrill mientras hacía zigzag como un Ataque Rápido pero con su cabeza con su pata derecha brillando justo cuando estaba por golpear el pecho cambio de dirección al costado pero justo antes de golpear se detuvo, Beedrill soltó un aliento contenido mientras Pikachu salto de emoción.

PIKACHU-grito el pokemon contento.

Ash sonrió-bien hecho Pikachu ya tienes dominado Amago-el pokemon le dio el símbolo de Paz-gracias por la ayuda Beedrill-el pokemon afirmo mientras empezó a lanzar golpes furia a Pikachu que esquivo rápidamente, Ash negó con la cabeza Beedrill solo acepto ayudar si Pikachu era su muñeco de entrenamiento, miro al cielo y vio a Pidgeotto lanzando unas estrellas de color dorado a Buterfree que usaba disparo demora para destruirlas, frunció el ceño enseñarle Rapidez a su pokemon fue difícil al no ser un ataque tipo cuerpo a cuerpo o volador el Pokemon observo junto con el varias veces videos sobre el ataque hasta que pudo imaginarlo luego el problema era reunir la energía para ello se le ocurrió que tomara Tornado como ejemplo que la energía que usaba para ello fuera su guía eso fue luego de 3 días sin progreso hasta que con ese punto de partida lograron un avance donde saco un estrella luego de eso fue un avanzando poco a poco hasta que pudo dominar más el movimiento y tener más control sobre su poder aunque a diferencia de los demás Pidgeotto no lanzaba Rapidez por su boca sino por sus alas algo extraño pero no malo aun extraño por el caso.

Con sus pokemon tipo Bicho solo mejoro los movimientos que ya sabia principalmente que necesitaba que Buterfree se acostumbrara a su nuevo cuerpo y Beedrill necesitaba mejorar su velocidad principalmente porque en comparación con los demás era el mas lento pero el mas resistente de todos sus pokemons.

Con un suspiro abrió una bolsa de papas fritas y empezó a merendar fue una recompensa por un trabajo, los entrenadores podían tomar trabajos como el profesor Oak había dicho estos eran puestos en revistas semanales que se repartían en cada ciudad o pueblo, variaban por cada ya que había secciones mundiales, regionales o de un pueblo o ciudad especifica que se ampliaba dependiendo de dónde te encontraras, la de ciudad Plateada eran simples eran tareas que la gente tenía problema para hacer o flojera como alejar pokemons que estaban dañando su propiedad o recolectar cosas en pocas palabras eran tareas domésticas simples o bueno eran para él por su nivel ya que había tareas de encontrar entradores específicos y derrotarlos, ladrones, pervertidos entre otras cosas que estaban sobre su nivel, por lo que la paga no era mucha solo eran de 50 a 75 Pokécuarto o alguna comida era poco dinero pero fácil así que no le molestaba a cada Pokécuarto era bien recibido aunque tenía bastante con los costó de equipo todo se iba rápido actualmente tenía 520.345 Pokécuarto en su cuenta había reunido solo 3,210 con batallas y 1.000 que tenía ahorrado el resto era por su foto que se sorprendió en ver en varáis revistas la fotografía pagaba tenía que tener en cuenta eso.

Ya era Abril 5 y estaba listo para su batalla mañana por la mañana pero por lo que se enteró el anterior líder de gimnasio regreso que resultaba ser el padre de Brock, este se fue de viaje dejándolo a cargo a su padre que de acuerdo a lo que oyó era tan bueno como su hijo por lo que tenía que tener cuidado.

Buterfree y Pidgeotto regresaron a su hombro estaba sudando por el ejercicio en especial su primer pokemon capturado aunque tenía más resistencia aun no le ganaba su pokemon tipo ave que le dio una mirada burlona al tipo Bicho que le dio una mirada molesta-bien amigos no discutan-dijo mirando a los pokemons que solo rodaron la mirada con una sonrisa-mejor-dijo con un suspiro mientras veía como Pikachu esquivaba una serie de ataque ahora solo seguiría mejorando sus ataques físicos principalmente para luego seguir con ataques eléctricos y otro tipo. Sabía que el gimnasio era tipo Roca por lo que usaría Buterfree y Pidgeotto para la batalla, miro como Pikachu intento golpear a Beedrill con Amago para que este lo esquivara por el aire-que tal si vamos a comer-dijo mirando a los pokemons en el hombro ellos afirmaron mientras se sentaban en lejos de los dos peleadores mientras empezaban a comer una golosinas mientras veían a lo pokemons pelear para ver quien era el mejor-esto va tardar un rato-dijo mientras comía un dulce de mora junto con sus pokemons.

Salto en el tiempo Abril 6—8 am.

Ash estaba enfrente del gimnasio en forma de una gran piedra con el nombre Pewter Gym con letras rojas ( . /images/6/6b/EE11_Gimnasio_Pok%C3%A9mon_de_Ciudad_ /revision/latest?cb=20130528022338) .

Ok esta genial-dijo algo nervioso por la apariencia Pikachu lo miro "si como no es una roca gigante" dio a entender su mirada-solo olvídalo-dijo mientras tomaba una respiración para tirar las puertas al estilo salvaje oeste-VENGO A RETAR AL GIMNASIO-grito con una sonrisa siempre había querido decir eso .

Con que si he-dijo una voz gruesa Ash miro al frente y vio un grupo de 5 adolecente de 3 años mayores que él vestidos con ropa de arqueólogo junto con hombre de uno 40 años con cabello castaño en punta de piel morena con ojos cerrados con suéter amarillo con mangas recogidas con pantalones azul claro y zapatillas negras estaban en el centro de un arena tipo roca con diversas piedras por el lugar-je tienes agallas pero para enfrentarme tienes que derrotar a ellos-dijo señalando a los adolescentes a su lado-y pagar la cuota de inscripción así que te veré en unos días-dijo dando se la vuelta.

Ya los derrote-dijo parpadeando Ash haciendo que el líder de Gimnasio se diera la vuelta y abriera los ojos mostrando sus ojos cafés sorprendido para mirar a los arqueólogos que voltearon la mirada-llevo más de una semana aquí me enfrente algunos entrenadores aquí y ya ellos eran unos de ellos por la cuota ya pague por adelantado en los gimnasios así que listo-dijo con una sonrisa.

El hombre suspiro resignado-bien vamos hacerlo solo no llores cuando pierdas-dijo el hombre.

Así no se habla a un retador papa-dijo una voz masculina mas joven Ash volteo a ver a un chico mas joven que el de como 7 años de piel mas clara con cabello en punta con cabello castaño claro con los mismo ojos cerrados que el hombre que parecía ser el líder del gimnasio llevaba una camisa manga corta verde con una pantaloneta café oscuro y unas sandalias verdes-se trata con respeto.

Forrest no empieces si solo ven a ser juez para terminar esto rápido si-dijo el líder del gimnasio.

Forrest gruño para voltear ver a Ash que estaba callado con una mirada confundía-bueno un placer en conocerte mi nombre es Forrest el es Flint –dijo señalando al líder que estaba ya en el otro lado del lugar-es el líder de este gimnasio yo actuó como juez un placer-dio su mano para un apretón.

Ash lo correspondió-el placer es mío-dijo soltando la mano-me puedes llamar Ash-dijo dando su Pokedex el juez lo tomo con una sonrisa.

Gracias es mas fácil con uno de esto hacer el registro-dijo Forrest con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una Tablet y pasaba un escáner por encima del Pokedex- _ **Asura Samuel Hraesvelgr**_ -dijo la Tablet- _ **combate aprobado**_ -dijo la Tablet-bien Ash vamos por tu combate-dijo con una risita.

Pikachu miro raro a su entrenador pero este no le presto atención-bien me parece genial-dijo dirigiéndose a su exprimo de la arena que era de 50 m de ancho y 70 de largo con limites de color blanco y con una pequeña elevación en el borde izquierdo para el juez.

Forrest se aclaro la garganta-bien esta será una batalla de dos pokemons, el que pierda sus dos pokemons o se rinda perderá automáticamente solo el retador tiene permitido cambiar de pokemon-dijo serio el niño de 7 años Ash parpadeo enserio en las ciudades se madura mas rápido-entienden los términos.

Si –dijo Ash emocionado por la perspectiva de una batalla sacando una pokebola de Buterfree .

Claro es lo mismo de siempre-dijo Flint mientras sacaba su pokebola color café.

Bien lancen sus pokemon-grito Forrest cruzando sus brazos en forma de X apuntando al suelo.

Buterfree yo te elijo-dijo Ash lanzando su pokebola al campo que choco contra el suelo y sea abrió en resplandor blanco cuando se apagó mostro a su primer pokemon su pokebola regreso a su mano de golpe amaba el efecto revote.

Buter-grito el pokemon contento mientras flotaba unos 20 metros por el aire.

Buterfree es un novato-dijo Flint con una sonrisa arrogante Ash tubo un tic como su pokemon se molestó-ve Golem-dijo Flint lanzando su pokebola cuando choco contra la arena se abrió mostrando un pokemon de Peso: 300,0 kg—Altura: 1,4 m por lo mínimo por el punto de vista de Ash su piel era color marrón con ojos rojos y dos colmillos en su boca de lagarto su cuerpo estaba recubierto por piedras grises dando una forma rodando a su cuerpo.

Gole-grito el pokemon caer enfrente de Flint.

Bien la batalla entre Buterfree y Golem empiece-grito Forrest con una sonrisa por la perspectiva de una batalla.

Bien Golem acabemos esto rápido usa LLAMARADA-grito haciendo que los ojos de Ash y Forrest se abrieran en shock mientras el pokemon de roca tomo un trago de aire y lanzo una gran corriente de fuego directo en forma del Kanji de fuego al pokemon insecto.

Buterfree disparo demora-grito Ash a su pokemon asiendo que padre e hijo lo miraran extraño el pokemon no dudo en hacerlo porque sabía cómo pensaba su entrenado rápidamente lanzo un red como la de una telaraña una roca a su derecha y la jalo a donde él directo a la corriente de fuego causando una nube de humo por la explosión.

Ha chico debiste venir más preparado-dijo riendo Flint.

Ash sonrió extrañando al retador y el juez-Buterfree Electrotela-grito para que del cielo cayera una telaraña color amarillo con electricidad por ella que cayó sobre cubrió a Golem por su cabeza hasta sus pies.

Gol-gruño mientras sentía un poco de molestia por la electricidad.

Golem-dijo Flint sorprendido para ver el humo despejado mostrando a Buterfree sin ningún rasguño pero vio donde exploto el ataque y vio roca quemada en el suelo-buen plan pero esa red no servirá de nada sabes que los ataques eléctricos no funcionan contra los de tipo roca no-dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo se pero es solo la cubierta-dijo con una sonrisa junto con Pikachu a su lado en el suelo-acabemos con esto Buterfree usa CONFUSION-haciendo que los ojos de su pokemon brillaran de azul.

BUTTTERFRREE-grito el pokemon mientras un aura color azul cubría al pokemon tipo roco.

GOLEM-grito nervioso el pokemon mientras las redes eléctricas lo cubrían con más fuerza ya estaban empezando a doler.

Golem-grito Flint no pensó que un novato tendría un ataque así en su arsenal-"cálmate ese ataque no durara mucho no es un tipo psíquico completo es de menor poder"-pensó-Golem muévete haz que se canse-grito haciendo que Ash sonriera mientras Golem se empezó a mover pero las redes eléctricas lo apretaban cada vez mas haciendo que el pokemon gruña de dolor.

Acabemos con eso amigo vuelta al mundo-grito Ash con una sonrisa.

Vuelta al que-dijo Flint confundido.

Buterfree cerró los ojos mientras Golem empezó a girar por enzima toda la arena como si fuera un trompo cada vez a mas velocidad, "cuidado" se oyó cuando Forrest se alejó de la arena cuando Golem casi lo golpea.

GOLEM VAMOS AMIGO INTENTA LIBERARTE-grito Flint pero su pokemon no lo oía estaba ya completamente mareado mientras empezó a sangrar por su cuerpo por la presión de las redes.

Ash miro al pokemon y afirmo-termina ya amigo-grito a Buterfree que abrió los ojos azules y para en seco a Golem para alzarlo 50 m en el aire y lanzarlo al suelo causando una pequeña nube de humo que cuando se despejo mostro a Golem tirando en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Golem no puede continuar el ganador en Ash-dijo Forrest con una sonrisa apuntado a Ash.

Bien hecho amigo-grito Ash mirando a su pokemon que estaba volando apenas ya que el esfuerzo mental lo canso pero grito su nombre con una sonrisa-bien amigo regresa-dijo apuntando su pokebola a su primer pokemon capturado que fue absorbido por una luz roja, rápidamente saco otra pokebola-tu turno Beedrill-dijo para que de otro resplandor saliera uno de sus pokemons mas fuertes.

BEEDRILL-grito el pokemon listo para pelear.

Filt recupero a su pokemon y le dio las gracias-bien ahora de jugar serios ve Rhyhorn-grito lanzo una pokebola para que se abriera en un resplandor y revelara a un pokemon que se asemeja mucho a la de un rinoceronte. Está todo hecho de piedra con un cuerno en su nariz y espinas en su espalda era todo de color gris menos las uñas y dos colmillos superiores que eran color blanco.

RHYHORN-grito el pokemon con sus ojos mirando a su rival.

Bien la segunda batalla será entre Beedrill vs Rhyhorn-grito Forrest.

Bien Beedrill Foco de Energía-dijo para que su pokemon cerrara los ojos y cruzara sus aguijones en forma de X y una energía azul lo rodeara.

Si crees que será tan fácil como la última vez olvídalo, Rhyhorn Tierra viva-grito para que su pokemon dirá un pisotón en el suelo mientras era rodeado de un aura amarilla para causar un pequeño temblor junto con una grieta que fue directo a Beedrill que estaba aun con los ojos cerrados.

Aguanta-susurro Ash cuando su pokemon fue cubierto por una honda de fuego que duro unos 30 segundos pero causo una gran cantidad de neblina.

Flint no quiso correr riesgos-amigo no te detengas usa Híper Rayo-dijo para que su pokemon formara una esfera anaranjada en su boca.

Beedrill rápido Bomba lodo –grito a su pokemon que abrió los ojos con algo de dolor pero rápidamente apunto sus dos aguijones a su oponente y empezó lanzar bolas de lodo directo a pokemon que estaba por lanzar su ataque haciendo que el ataque explotara en su cara.

Rhy-grito el pokemon mientras la explosión lo hizo bolar.

Beedrill sé que estas lastimado por el ataque pero usa ese dolor para atacar, usa doble ataque-le grito a su pokemon con quemaduras rojas por su cuerpo el pokemon gruño mientras bolo rápidamente al pokemon en el aire y lo ataco rápidamente con sus aguijones en la base de su cuerpo repetidamente haciendo que el pokemon roca-tierra gruña.

Rhyhorn rápido recupera el equilibrio en el aire y usa Golpe de cuerpo-grito Flint mirando a su pokemon que estaba en el aire por los golpe pero rápidamente se inclinó y se tiro al suelo pero Beedrill salió del camino rápidamente cuando el pokemon aterrizo levanto un poco de polvo-no te detengas amigo usa Bofetón lodo-grito para que su pokemon rápidamente lanzara un torrente de lodo al Beedrill delante de el.

Ash sonrió se le ocurrió-Beedrill ataca con tijera X al frente-dijo para que su pokemon se pusiera contento y pusiera sus agujones en forma de X lanzando se al frente para chocar con el torrente de lodo pero empezó a travesarlo.

No sé qué planeas pero tu pokemon no resistirá mucho aumenta el poder-grito Flint haciendo que Rhyhorn aumentara su poder en el ataque y Beedrill retrocediera un poco pero siguió con su ataque.

"es el momento solo me queda un hit hora de aprovecharlo"-pensó Ash-Beedrill ahora-grito para que su pokemon cortara su ataque se moviera a la izquierda a toda velocidad haciendo que el ataque pase de lado pero el pokemon no pudo detenerlo por el exceso de poder que puso, Beedrill se movió rápidamente y formo otra tijera X para atacar el cuello de su rival desde la izquierda haciendo que saliera volando por el golpe se intento poner de pie pero no pudo y cayo al suelo con los ojos en espiral.

Rhyhorn no puede continuar en el ganador es Beedrill por lo cual Ash gana este encuentro-grito Forrest mientras los arqueólogos que estaba detrás de èl empezaron a aplaudir por la batalla.

Ash salto a donde estaba su pokemon y lo abrazo por el cuello-bien hecho amigo ganamos nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio-dijo con una sonrisa mientras su pokemon zumbo feliz.

Regresa amigo-dijo Flint regresando a su pokemon vio a Ash con su pokemon saltando de alegría-fuiste mejor de lo que espere chico-dijo dando se la vuelta para salir sin darle una segunda mirada los arqueólogos lo siguieron no sin antes felicitarlo por su batalla.

Forrest gruño-papa-dijo molesto antes de suspirar y acercarse a Ash que estaba confundió-bien hecho Ash le ganaste a mi viejo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias Forrest-dijo contento Ash junto con Pikachu y Beedrill.

Por lo tanto esto te pertenece-dijo Forrest sacando una piedra de metal pulida color gris ( . /images/3/39/Medalla_ /revision/latest?cb=20130327173400) de su bolsillo y se la entregó en la mano Ash que sonrió como niño en navidad.

Bien conseguimos la medalla roca- dijo Ash saltando con sus pokemons mientras la alzaba al aire Forrest sonrió.

Forrest: bien Ash lamento cortar tu celebración pero tenemos que arreglar el campo-dijo interrumpiendo al chico en su celebración-pero no dudes en venir por un revancha en otra ocasión.

Ash sonrió mientras regresaba a su pokemon luego de darle las gracias-cuenta con ello Forrest cuídate-dijo para salir corriendo del gimnasio con Pikachu en su hombre.

Oh ve si Brock estuviera aquí se hubiera divertido mucho con Ash que pena que no estaba-dijo Forrest con un suspiro-solo espero que no lo haya decepcionado el gimnasio por papa-dijo para mirar el campo y sacar una pokebola era hora de trabajar.

Salto en el tiempo 12 pm.

Ash estaba con su mochila y Pikachu en su hombro luego de haber curado a sus pokemons y despedirse de Jazz para que este le deseara un buen viaje salió rumbo al Monte Luna listo para continuar con su aventura.

Listo amigo en el siguiente gimnasio te toca a ti-dijo con una sonrisa a su pokemon.

Pika-dijo el pokemon bombeando su pada derecha con una sonrisa.

Bueno es hora de continuar nuestra siguiente parada el monte luna-dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezó a correr ya no podía esperar que pokemon podría ver.

Fin

Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y los veo en nuestra próxima publicación pero no olviden en comentar.


End file.
